FMA Games Part 1: Truth or Dare
by Chameleon52
Summary: The FMA cast is playing truth or dare that you pick! Anything goes. All characters are here, first anime and brotherhood/manga. Part 1 in my FMA games series. More games later. Rated for Ed. Will contain spoilers. Enjoy. :P
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hey again fanfic readers! It's Chameleon52 (duh) again. Anyway I got bored and the plot bunnies got to me again at 3 a.m. like they love to do to me -_-. Anyway this is a truth or dare thing but this will be one of a series I'm going to do were I torture the FMA cast with multiple different games.

Ed: Did you say torture?

Chameleon52: When did you get here?

Ed: A few seconds ago. I have no idea how now answer.

Chameleon52: Answer what?

Ed: Did you say torture?

Chameleon52: Well yeah, I mean I personally love you but it's fun to mess with you.

Ed: That's kinda creepy.

Chameleon52: Not that I would ever take you from Winry and don't worry you won't be alone.

Ed: Oh God.

Chameleon52: That's right! The entire FMA cast-Brotherhood/manga and first anime are here! And Ed since when are you religious?

Ed: I'm not. That shows how concerned I am. Anyway Chameleon52 does not own FMA in anyway shape or form.

Chameleon52: Sadly.

Ed: Thankfully.

Chameleon52: Okay truth or dare time!

Ed: You have no reviews yet.

Chameleon52: So? No one ever said I couldn't give you guys some.

Ed: Fine.

Chameleon52: Great! Moving on.

Ed- Admit everyone on the show is taller than you except Black Hayate.

Chameleon52: Well?

Ed: No way!

Wrench comes flying out of nowhere and hits him on the head.

Ed: What the hell?

Chameleon52: I told you everyone was here. Your awesome girlfriend included.

Ed: She's not my-

Winry: Ed, just say it!

Ed:-Fine! Everyone is taller than me except Black Hayate.

Chameleon52: Thanks Winry.

Winry: Someone's gotta keep the bean in line.

Ed had no response to the runt comment considering he was in the emo corner from his dare.

Chameleon52: Now Al.

Chameleon52 whispers in Al's ear his dare.

Al: Seriously? Are you insane?

Chameleon52: Yes and yes. Now go.

Al: -sighs- Okay.

Al goes up to Edward.

Al: Brother.

Ed looks up at his brother who promptly slaps him across the face.

Ed: Why did you do that? –shocked-

Al: The magic robot unicorns from fairyland teamed up with the amazing horse took over my body!

Ed: …..What?

Al: That was the dare.

Ed: …huh?

Chameleon52: -sigh- Al- Slap your brother across the face. If he asks why you did that tell him the robot unicorns from fairyland teamed up with the amazing horse and took over your body.

Roy: Didn't you dare Al to do that in someone else's fanfic?

Chameleon52: Yeah but I wanted to do it again. It was my idea anyway. Got a prob?

Roy: No ma'am!

Chameleon52: Great! Now for you.

Roy: Wait what?

Roy- Go up to Ed and say in a Darth Vader voice 'Edward, I am your father.' to see his reaction.

Roy: …Are you kidding?

Chameleon52: Nope. Do it or I will no longer support your mini-skirt army.

Roy walks over to Ed who's looking at him like 'Da fuq?'

Roy: I am your father Edward.

Ed: I'm not sure if I should be angry or mad so…. –punches Roy in the face- Now for the bastard.

Chameleon52: Who is going to-?

Hohenhiem: Ahhh! Edward!

Chameleon52: Oh okay. That's fine.

Next!

Riza- Agree to Roy's mini-skirt army.

Riza: OVER MY DEAD BODY!

Chameleon52: You have to.

Riza: And why is that?

Chameleon52: You don't want to know what the alternative dare is.

Riza: Oh really? What?

Chameleon52: You have to be locked in a closet with Roy for 4 hours without your guns or any other weapon. Roy get his gloves and anything else he wants and if he orders you to do something no matter what it is you have to do it.

Riza: …Fine. Only because Roy's perverted.

Roy: I resent that!

Riza: Shut up! –Signs document for mini-skirt army-

Roy: Woohoo! –Rips off shirt- Everyone: -sweatdrops-

Chameleon52: Umm…is that necessary?

Roy: Probably not!

Chameleon52: Alrighty then…moving on…please.

Hughes- Throw all your pictures off a cliff.

Hughes: Bt look how cute my family is! I could never!

Chameleon52: You can and you will.

Hughes: Or?

Chameleon52: Why is everyone questioning me today? You will because I'm the author and I will kill everyone you love and then you in the worst way possible for the person in question and that's it.

Everyone: O.o

Chameleon52: Now do it.

Hughes: I'm so sorry Elycia. –Throws pictures-

Everyone: YAY!

Hughes: Heartless! You're all heartless!

Chameleon52: Why don't you go spend time with your real family Hughes instead of the pictures?

Hughes: I can do that?

Everyone: -facepalm-

Chameleon52: _YES. _You can.

Hughes: Oh. Okay then.

Elycia: Daddy, daddy!

Hughes: Hi princess!

Envy: Can we move on now?

Chameleon52: When did the cross-dressing palm tree get here?

Envy: I'm not a cross-dressing palm tree!

Everyone: Suuuuure your not Envy. Whatever you say.

EmoCuppyCake: He's not a palm tree! He's sexy!

Chameleon52: Oh great. Why are you here?

EmoCuppyCake: 'Cuz Envy's here, duh.

Envy: Author Lady who is this weird chick that's checking me out?

Chameleon52: This is my friend EmoCuppyCake. Everyone say hi.

Everyone but Envy: Hi.

EmoCuppyCake: -waves but isn't paying attention to anything but Envy-

Chameleon52: She's also an Envy and yaoi fangirl.

Envy: Oh shit! I'm screwed then aren't I?

Chameleon52: I'm afraid so.

Ed: Wait a second what's yaoi?

Winry leans over and whispers in Ed's ear the definition of 'yaoi'.

Ed: WTF? –Turns to EmoCuppyCake- Sicko.

Chameleon52: Don't be mean to my friends! Even if I do agree with you to an extent.

EmoCuppyCake: Oh I see how it is. So petty.

Chameleon52: Oh go glomp Envy…wait.

Envy: Screw you.

Chameleon52: I'm sorry-.

EmoCuppyCake: -glomps Envy-

Envy: GET HER OFF ME! GET HER OFF! GET. HER. OFF!

Chameleon52: Umm…okay. Any volunteers?

Everyone: -Steps back a few feet-

Chameleon52: Sorry your on your own.

Envy: What?

EmoCuppyCake: -Pulls Envy to his feet and begins to drag him away-

Envy: I HATE YOU ALL!

EmoCuppyCake: -Whispers in his ear-

Envy: -Eyes get real big- NO! I TAKE IT BACK! I LOVE YOU GUYS! I'M SORRY FOR KILLING HUGHES! SAVE ME! KILL ME! DO SOMETHING!

Finally EmoCuppyCake drags Envy into a random room and shuts the door.

Roy: How come he's not screaming any more?

Chameleon52: I guarantee he's screaming. That's just a soundproof room.

Riza: What did she say to him before he flipped out?

Chameleon52: She said in her creeper voice, 'I'm gonna rape you~'

Everyone: O.o

Chameleon52: Yeah. She's obsessed with Envy.

Al: So what is she doing to him in there?

Chameleon52: You don't want to know.

Al: How do you know that?

Chameleon52: Because _I_ don't want to know. And you haven't seen the craziness my mind holds yet.

Ed: But what about earlier when you were acting insane?

Chameleon52: That was me being _normal_.

Everyone sweatdrops.

Chameleon52: That's how I know you don't wanna know what my BFF is doing.

Winry: Didn't this use to be a truth or dare show?

Chameleon52: Oh yeah! Let's try some truth's okay? Great.

Scar- Do you enjoy blowing up faces?

Chameleon52: Well?

Scar: It isn't enjoyment or suffering. I'm doing the work that God has me doing and avenge my family.

Chameleon52: Wow. Passionate believers are often insane. Even in anime shows.

Ed: How so? Not that I disagree.

Chameleon52: Rose, Cornello, Scar. All passionate believers. All crazy.

Rose: I'm not crazy. I've simply opened my heart to God.

Chameleon52: Riza can I see your gun?

Riza: I'm very tempted to say yes.

Chameleon52: In that case back to dares!

Riza- Shoot Rose.

Chameleon52: Go, go, go!

Riza: -Pulls gun and fires 10 shots-

Rose: !

Chameleon52: She dead?

Riza: Someone test it.

Ed: I'm gonna go use alchemy to destroy every Sun God Leto statue.

Rose: -Silent-

Ed: She's dead!

Chameleon52: Great work everyone! After this chapter we can have a party.

Everyone but Rose: YAY!

Chameleon52: Back to truths!

Roy- Pick one: Riza, Olivier, Rebecca, or Winry.

Roy: To date?

Chameleon52: Yup.

Roy: Well Winry's too young. Rebecca's just a no. Olivier hates me. Riza…I pick Riza.

Chameleon52: Because you love her.

Roy: Well-

Chameleon52: Riza! Truth!

Riza- Pick Roy, Havoc, Kimblee, or Armstrong.

Riza: I hate Kimblee he's psycho, so is Armstrong. Havoc can't keep a woman for more than a day-

Havoc: That's Roy's fault!

Riza: Plus he's annoying and interrupts me so Roy.

Chameleon52: Because you two are in love.

Riza: I wouldn't say tha-

Chameleon52: Sure you wouldn't. Anyway I'm gonna go get Envy. Wish me luck.

Everyone: -Salutes-

Everyone stands in silence as they listen to what happens next.

Suddenly there are mass amounts of gunshots. They hear a girl scream and then Chameleon52 scream "ENVY RUN!" Then Envy ran by his clothes almost torn to shreds.

Envy: the horror…the horror…so…scarring…

Envy went to find an emo corner to hide in when EmoCuppyCake ran by. Chameleon52 was right behind her with a machete.

EmoCuppyCake: Okay I'm sorry! Jeesh! You don't even LIKE Envy!

Chameleon52: I don't care I need him for this fanfic! It's not gonna work if he's scarred for life!

EmoCuppyCake: Does that mean I can have him when you're done?

Chameleon52: Knock yourself out!

EmoCuppyCake: YAY! Bye Chameleon! Bye FMA people that aren't envy!

Ed: I thought she would never leave.

Chameleon52: That's not nice.

Ed: Who said I was nice?

Roy: Not me.

Chameleon52: Dare time!

Roy and Ed- Get locked in an elevator for 2 hours.

Roy: No way in hell.

Ed: Not with this bastard.

Chameleon52: Riza. Winry.

Riza and Winry: On it.

Wrenches and bullets rain down on the two men. To avoid the weapons they run into an elevator. The doors shut the second they get in and they're stuck.

Chameleon52: See you in an hour boys!

Roy: Let us out!

Ed: Now!

Chameleon52: Hey you guys wanna go see a movie?

Roy: What?

Riza: What's in theaters?

Ed: Are they serious?

Chameleon52: The Lucky One and The Hunger Games.

Roy: Oh my gosh! Let us out!

Winry: The Hunger Games!

Riza: Yeah let's go.

Al: Can the rest of us come?

Ling: Or is it a chick flick?

Chameleon52: Sure and no it's not a chick flick. I don't like chick flicks.

LanFan: Me either.

Mie: Same.

Ed: They have to joking.

Winry: Then let's go!

Chameleon52: Yeah! I love Peeta Mellark.

LanFan: I'm more Team Gale.

Winry: Have you seen Peeta? Talk about hot.

Roy and Ed: LET US OUT OF HERE!

Chameleon52: C'mon if we don't go now we won't be back to let them out in two hours.

Riza: That's supposed to be a bad thing?

The girls laugh and leave followed by the rest of the cast except for Ed, Roy, Envy who was hiding in an emo corner, and Rose who was dead.

3 and a half hours later~

Mie: That was so cool! Rue was my favorite character.

Winry: Mine was Katniss.

Chameleon52: Same as Winry.

Riza: Wait. Hold on. Everyone be quiet!

-Silence-

LanFan: What?

Riza: I don't hear Ed or Roy.

Riza Winry and Chameleon52 head over to the elevator. Slowly they reach out and open the doors only to find-

Ed: Got any 10's?

Roy: Go fish. Got any aces?

Ed: Go fish. Got any 8's?

Roy: -hands over card- Got a ten?

Winry: What are you doing?

Ed and Roy: Playing 'Go Fish'.

Riza: Why?

Ed and Roy: So we don't kill each other.

Chameleon52: And why are you saying everything at the same time.

Ed and Roy: We went through the next dare while you were gone.

Roy and Ed- Say everything at the same time like freaky twins.

Chameleon52: Oh.

Ed and Roy: Yeah. Hey author person?

Chameleon52: Yeah?

Ed and Roy: Truth-What is your name?

Chameleon52: Huh?

Ed: What do we call you? I mean Envy called you Author Lady but you have to have a name right?

Chameleon52: Call me Chameleon52, Chameleon, or Cammie. My real name is going with me to my grave.

Roy: Okaaaayyy. Can we end this chapter and go home now.

Chameleon52: One last dare-

Everyone: -Groans-

Chameleon52: -For our readers.

Everyone: Yay!

Chameleon52: I dare you to dare the FMA cast! Send me a review with your truths, dares, tortures, and other games they should play later!

Everyone: -Groans again-

Chameleon52: Till next time! Bye!


	2. Deserts,stolen food,and fencing

A/N: Chameleon52: Wow I'm amazed. I uploaded this late last night and already got a bunch of reviews.

Ed: Dammit.

Chameleon52: What?

Ed: We're screwed now aren't we?

Chameleon52: Pretty much.

FMA cast: -Falls over and souls fly out of their bodies-

Chameleon52: NO! –Grabs souls- I need you guys!

Ed: WHY?

Chameleon52: Don't worry just be glad that I don't own FMA and never will.

Chameleon52: All right people we got a busy day today so let's get a move on.

Al: People reviewed already?

Chameleon52: Yup. And guess what?

Al: What?

Chameleon52: Remember EmoCuppyCake34?

Al: Yeahhhh.

Ed: She's not back is she?

Chameleon52: No…. but, my other friend is here!

Riza: Oh…

Roy: Well shit.

Chameleon52: Yup. FMAlcheholic is here people!

FMAlcheholic: Sup broski?

Chameleon52: Hey bro, now she's my friend and first reviewer so I have invited her to co-host with me.

Winry: So she's gonna be like EmoCuppyCake34 and cameo this fanfic?

Chameleon52: Yeah. And since she was the first one who left dares…

Envy: We should run.

Chameleon52: You can't. You'd die trying.

FMA cast: O.o

Chameleon52: Anyway into the mind of FMAlcheholic!

FMAlcheholic: Hehehehe

Ed: Why are all your friends creepy?

Chameleon52: Hush. First dare!

Ed- Sit inside of Al's armor while Al's running through the desert. Last for at least 5 minutes.

Chameleon52: Al!

Ed: There is no way I'm doing that-.

Al then proceeds to pick up his brother and throw him into the armor.

Ed: AL! WHAT THE HELL?

Al: Did you see the creepy look on those girls' faces? Let's just do what they say.

Ed: Fine, but only because I can feel that creepy look their giving me through your armor.

FMAlcheholic: He knows we can here him right?

Chameleon52: -shrug- Who cares? Al! Start running. FMAlcheholic will time you!

Al: Okay. –Runs to the desert-

-Insert jeopardy music via FMAlcheholic-

5 minutes later

FMAlcheholic: Time!

Chameleon52: ED! YOU CAN COME BACK NOW!

Ed crawls out of Al's armor and collapses.

Ed: So-…hot-…

Chameleon52: I think you broke him dude.

FMAlcheholic: Nah. Remember he's Edward Elric he doesn't die easily.

Chameleon52: True. In that case next!

Al- Pay Kimblee to blow up Mustang's office, then blame it on Black Hayate.

Al: Seriously?

FMAlcheholic: What? Just do it.

Al: Fine. Kimblee!

Kimblee: Huh?

Al: Here's 3500 cens. Blow up Colonel Mustang's office.

Kimblee: My pleasure. –Takes money and runs off-

Ed: Where is he-?

Chameleon52: Wait for it…wait for it…

BOOOOOOOMMMMM!

FMAlcheholic: We waited for it.

Roy runs up after hearing the sound.

Roy: WHAT HAPPENED?

Al and Kimblee: Black Hayate blew up your office!

Riza: Black Hayate was with me.

-Silence-

Al: RUN!

Kimblee: I thought she said we couldn't.

Roy: WHO THE HELL IS RESPONSIBLE FOR THIS FIASCO!

FMA cast: -Turns to look at Chameleon52 and FMAlcheholic-

Chameleon52: -…Ed fix his office!

Ed: Why me?

FMAlcheholic: It'll be faster now do it!

Chameleon52: That's what she said.

FMAlcheholic: -Looks at Chameleon52 pretending not to be amused- Really?

Chameleon52: Tickle! –Tickles FMAlcheholic-

Ed: Okay I'm gonna go fix this. Why don't you move on?

Chameleon52 and FMAlcheholic: K!

Chameleon52: Next!

Roy- Challenge Olivier to an arm wrestling contest. Best 5 out of 9. Loser has to do anything the other says.

Chameleon52: Creative. Good work dude. Roy!

Roy: Olivier! I challenge you to a duel!

Olivier: Really? You're gonna quote Yu-Gi-Oh now?

Chameleon52: C'mon lets go!

Then there's a blinding flash of light and the FMA cast along with our host are transported to an arena.

FMAlcheholic: Really?

Chameleon52: Shh!

Hughes: In the blue corner! She's scary! She's tough! She's the Ice Queen! The Northern Wall of Briggs, Olivier Mira Armstrong!

Olivier: Is the announcer necessary?

Chameleon52: Just go with it!

Hughes: In the red corner! He's smart! He's cocky! He's the Hero of Ishval! The Flame Alchemist, Roy Mustang!

Roy: Umm...okay.

Chameleon52: Bets anyone?

FMAlcheholic: 200 on Olivier.

Ed: 50 on Olivier.

Havoc: 40 on Roy.

Winry: 45 on Olivier.

Chameleon52: 50 on Roy! 50 on Olivier!

Roy: What? No one has faith in me?

Chameleon52: I have faith in you. I just fear for what going to happen to you if you win.

Hughes: Round 1! Ready!

Roy and Olivier leaned over the table and grabbed each other's hand.

Hughes: Begin!

Olivier slammed Roy's hand down in the first .254 seconds.

Hughes: Round 1 goes to Olivier! Round 2! Ready! Begin!

This time Roy put up a struggle and ended up winning after almost three minutes.

Hughes: Round 2 goes to Roy! Round 3, ready! Begin!

Again Roy seemed to let Olivier beat him. She gave him a dirty look.

Hughes: Round 3 goes to Olivier! Round 4! Begin!

This time Roy slammed her hand down in an instant.

Hughes: Roy wins round 4! Final round the tiebreaker! Round 5! Ready!

Roy: Good luck. May the better person win.

Hughes: Set!

Olivier: Way to be cheesy.

Roy: I thought that would be better than bring it 'Ice Queen'.

Olivier: -Glare-

Hughes: Begin!

And so the epic battle began. The crowd was in an uproar some cheering for Roy some for Olivier. The minutes ticked by. 1…2…3…4…5-

Envy: Someone do _SOMETHING_!

Chameleon52: Hush Envy. Kick his ass Olivier!

FMAlcheholic: I thought you wanted Roy to win?

Chameleon52: I like Roy and all but this world is sexist enough so Olivier better win!

Roy: Gee-thanks.

Olivier: Gonna give up yet?

Roy: No way.

Chameleon52: Someone needs to win because we still have to do Riza and Winry's dare.

FMAlcheholic: And Ling.

Roy: Okay, okay. Shut-up.

Olivier: Yeah this is almost over-.

Envy who had had enough of the ridiculous dare went over and pushed the table over.

Envy: And in a strange twist in events no on wins! There we're done here let's move on _now_.

Chameleon52: But now we'll never know who really won.

Ed: Who cares? Move on.

Riza- Go on a baby hunt, 'cuz don't think we don't know you know how to weed 'em out~! (just kidding) Real Dare: Walk through the seedier parts of Central; with only two matches, a purse, red lipstick, a hair pin, and a belt to protect yourself. Incapacitate at least 10 perverts/rapists/drunks that try to come onto you. You have 5 hours. Any more than that are bonus points.

Riza: I have to kill at least ten people with no gun in 5 hours?

FMAlcheholic: _Incapacitate. _You have to incapacitate at least ten perverts/rapists/drunks in 5 hours.

Riza: Seriously?

FMAlcheholic: Yup. Now go.

Chameleon52: Wait! Winry has to go too!

Winry: What?

Winry- Almost like Riza's dare; yet you are only armed with a screwdriver, handbag, a multi-tool, a container of mascara, and a one-time use of Ed's rage. Incapacitate 15 perverts/rapists/drunks that try to come onto you. There is no time limit. Bonus points are in effect

Winry: Really? A one-time use of Ed's rage?

Chameleon52: I guess you can call Ed if you need him.

Winry: What about Riza?

Chameleon52: Don't worry if it goes to far you instantly get transported back here. Now off you go!

Winry and Riza disappear and Chameleon52 leads the cast to a computer room with a large screen.

Chameleon52: Bookworm bring up the RizaCam!

FMAlcheholic: Bookworm? RizaCam?

Chameleon52: My tech friend and I have a camera trained on Riza and another on Winry. Let's check on Riza.

Riza comes up on screen holding an unconscious man. She then drops him and keeps going. The scorekeeper above the screen labeled 'Riza' goes up to 1.

Chameleon52: That was fast. WinryCam!

The picture changed to Winry with her back against a wall. She looked scared of the man in front of her when she whacked him in the head with a screwdriver. He fell but was still conscious so she hit him again. The score went up to 1 for Winry as well.

FMAlcheholic: This is going well.

Hughes: Check out Riza's.

They all looked up to see Riza's score up to 6. The screen changed to the RizaCam so they could find out what the hell happened.

Roy: Did she whip them with the belt?

Chameleon52: It appears she strangled them with it so the were knocked out but not killed as well.

Roy: Now that's hot.

FMAlcheholic: At least it's not yaoi.

Chameleon52: Wow FMAlcheholic. Just wow.

FMAlcheholic: Just go to the WinryCam.

Winry came up on screen. She was just walking away from 7 guys laid flat out. She was playing with the multi-tool she held.

Chameleon52: Your girlfriends a boss Ed.

Ed: She's not my girlfriend! But that is awesome to see her hit someone that isn't me.

FMAlcheholic: So that's 6 for Riza and 8 for Winry.

Roy: Riza's up to 9.

Chameleon52: Damn these girls are lethal.

Roy: How did she incapacitate them with red lipstick and a hairpin?

Chameleon52: It appears she jabbed the hairpin and lipstick tube into their crotch and then hit them over the head with her purse.

Roy: Damn. -What's she gonna do with matches?

FMAlcheholic: I don't know but there's a group of about 5 guys coming towards her.

Roy got this creepy look on his face that our hosts noticed.

Chameleon52: What?

Roy: I know what she's gonna do.

FMAlcheholic: And that is…?

Roy: You'll see.

Nothing happened until the men were only about 4 feet away. Riza lit both matches and dropped them in a puddle of gasoline that was near by. She ran into the alley across the street as it started a fire and semi-explosion that knocked the drunken idiots off their feet. Riza then went over and made sure they were unconscious.

Chameleon52: Well that's 16. Riza's done. Let's bring her back and go to Winry.

FMAlcheholic: The screen is making a beeping noise! What does that mean?

Chameleon52: It appears she wants to use Ed's rage.

FMAlcheholic: Put her on the screen.

Winry showed up surrounded by 8 guys. She didn't have her screwdriver, multi tool, or anything else.

Chameleon52: Yeah Ed get in there.

Ed: Okay. –Turns automail into hand lance-

After a few seconds Ed appeared on screen. They could see the men speaking to Ed but the feed didn't have audio. Considering the way Ed flipped out they assumed it was short jokes.

Chameleon52: Someone time this kid!

Roy: On it.

Ed proceeded to beat the crap out of each guy one by one ranting the whole time. Winry was watching him thinking how this crazy ass could be so deadly and smart. Finally Ed finished and helped Winry up.

Chameleon52: Time!

Roy: 9 minutes 21.4 seconds.

FMAlcheholic: Winry's up to a total of 16.

Just then another guy walked up to Winry who picked up the multi-tool, hit him, and kept walking.

FMAlcheholic: 17.

Chameleon52: Good. Bring them back and let's move on.

Ling- Steal food from the Armstrong Estate. At least 3 members of the household must be present, and it must be during the day. Get a breakfast item, lunch item, dinner item, snack item, and dessert item. It can't be a piece of food (ex. you can't bring half of an apple), and must still be edible

Ling: Huh?

Chameleon52: In the middle of the day when 3 Armstrong's are home your gonna go steal food for breakfast, lunch, a snack and dinner. It must be edible.

Ling: Oh okay. That's easy.

Chameleon52: Olivier is anyone at the Armstrong Estate right now?

Olivier: Mother, father, and Catherine, why?

Chameleon52: No reason. Go Ling! Everyone else except Oliver and Alex to the computer room.

FMAlcheholic: What you got a LingCam too?

Chameleon52: How'd ya know?

Ed: Wow.

Ling appeared on screen like a ninja coming through the window of the Armstrong Estate. He headed straight for the kitchen. The camera was in the living room so it didn't follow him in the room. Just then the three Armstrong's entered the living room, right outside the kitchen.

LanFan: I can't help him?

FMAlcheholic: Nope.

Ling: Help who with what?

Everyone spun around to see Ling seated in the floor surrounded by food.

Chameleon52: How did you get out of there?

Ling: The window.

Ed: How did you get in here?

Ling: The window.

FMAlcheholic: Did you get everything?

Ling: Yup. Pancakes for breakfast, some sandwiches for lunch, a double cheeseburger and fries for dinner, and some cookies for a snack. All edible.

Chameleon52: Wow. That was impressive.

Winry: Are we done for today?

Chameleon52: Nope! Next dares are from Zeldalover7777

Winry- I dare you to hit Ed with a wrench every time he talks. (SORRY ED xD)

Winry: I'm okay with this.

Ed: I'm not! –Gets hit with wrench- Ughhh

Chameleon52: I think we'll have a quiet Ed for today.

Roy- I dare you to wear a tiny skirt!

Roy: Why would I do that?

Chameleon52: Because you were dared to, now go change. –Hands him tiny skirt-

Roy: -Changes into skirt-

FMA cast: LMMFAO!

Roy: Screw you all.

Chameleon52: Tell me somebody took pictures!

Hughes: I did!

Chameleon52: Go put them online while we do the next dare!

Hughes: Will do!

Roy: HUGHES! TRAITOR!

Hughes: Hahahaha!

LanFan- I dare you to get into an epic battle with Mie and see who wins (NO ONE DIE! OnO)

LanFan: My pleasure.

Mie: Bring it.

Chameleon52: Weren't we all just getting along last chapter?

FMAlcheholic: -Shrug- A dares a dare.

LanFan and Mie are transported to another arena with the FMA cast in the audience.

Chameleon52: Okay you two, it's gotta be a good clean fight. No cheating. Anything goes but as the reviewer said no one dies. Got it?

LanFan: So flash bombs and knives?

Chameleon52: Yes.

Mie: Alkahestry?

Chameleon52: Yes.

Mie and LanFan: Okay.

Chameleon52: Okay…GO!

LanFan pulled out a flash bomb on the spot but Mie was ready for it. She jumped up ad kicked it out of her hand high into the air, giving her time to draw a transmutation circle before it exploded. LanFan shielded her eyes at the right moment so she could see after wards. When she opened her eyes she found Mie had created a box around herself so she wouldn't be blinded.

"Coward." LanFan hissed. "Are you going to come out and fight or hide like a little girl?"

Then LanFan heard an electrical sound and saw a transmutation circle under her. Before she could move she was trapped in a cocoon as the earth rapped around her.

"News flash: I am a little girl." Mie said walking out. LanFan squirmed. "A smart little girl." LanFan told her. "Not smart enough." Just then there was another explosion and Mie was knocked over. LanFan shot up and flipped in mid-air so she landed on her feet beside Mie.

"Give up yet?" A knife was thrown by LanFan's face only to be caught and tossed away. "Don't count on it." Mie jumped up and kicked LanFan in the face. They got into an epic fistfight that ended up in a sword fight somehow.

Chameleon52: When did they get swords?

Ed: I think Mie used Alkahestry to make the knives into swords. -Gets hit with wrench- Quit it! -Gets hit again-

Roy: How far is this going to go?

Ling: In Xing we generally fight to the death. Since they're not allowed to do that they'll probably go to first blood.

FMAlcheholic: Nice.

At this point Mie and LanFan were fencing all over. Up a hill, to the edge of a cliff, back over the land, across the edge of a building, etc. LanFan knocked Mie's sword away so she flipped over a boulder to get it back. LanFan followed and they kept at it.

"I must say you are amazing." LanFan commented moving to strike her arm. Mie countered. "I've worked hard to become so. And might I say you are too." She walked backwards up another hill. "Thank you." LanFan told her. "Now how about we put an end to this civilized crap?" She slashed at Mie's arm. "Gladly." Mie did the same to her.

Chameleon52: I think they just wanna take each other's heads off.

Al: I see blood!

Al was right. Mie and LanFan each had a cut on their arm.

Chameleon52: All right fights over.

Mie and LanFan: What? Why?

Chameleon52: First blood. Who got cut first?

Mie and LanFan: -Shrug-

Chameleon52: Okay well we'll let the reviewers decide. Moving on almost done with dares!

Pride/Selim- GIVE ME A HUG! OUO

Chameleon52: Pride/Selim!

Pride: Yes?

Chameleon52: Give Zeldalover7777 a hug!

Pride: Why would I do that?

Chameleon52: It's your dare.

Pride: So?

Chameleon52: Look you will do it and you will like it. –Eyes start to glow purple-

FMAlcheholic: I didn't know you could do that.

Chameleon52: You can too, except your color is red not purple.

FMAlcheholic: Awesome!

Chameleon52: HUG!

Pride: Okay, okay.

Zeldalover7777: Yay! –Attack hug's Pride/Selim-

*click*

Roy: What was that?

FMAlcheholic: Hughes taking pictures.

Chameleon52: That was nice. Now truths!

Ed- So we know you think yaoi is sick xD WHAT DO YOU THINK OF EDXAL? (I find it awful ene)

Chameleon52: I agree with Zeldalover7777. Ed? You won't be hit for this.

Ed: That is just nasty. Al is my younger brother who I would give up my life for. I would never hurt him and it's sick that people think I would rape him or vice versa. After everything that happened why would I have s*x with my brother? Plus did no one see the end of the manga/Brotherhood? I clearly had two kids with Winry.

Hughes: So you DID seduce your mechanic!

Ed: No I – GRRRRRRRRRRR! -Winry is to busy blushing to remember to hit him-

Chameleon52: Calm yourself Ed. Next truth!

Havoc- What was the longest time you had a girlfriend?

Havoc: Back in East City I dated this girl for 2 weeks before the transfer.

Chameleon52: 2 weeks huh? Guess that's not too bad for Havoc anyway.

Havoc: And what is that supposed to mean?

Chameleon52: Next truth!

Hohenhiem- Before you met Trisha did you like any other girl?

Hohenhiem: No. When I was around Ed's age we were all numbers. We were slaves so we didn't think about that. After the Dwarf in the Flask I didn't care about having a family anymore. Until I met Trisha.

Chameleon52: Awwwwww. Well that's it for chapter two which was made especially long thanks to _someone._

FMAlcheholic: Who? Me?

Chameleon52: No, my other annoying friend. Anyway keep sending in dares, truths, tortures, and game suggestions. Also tell me who you think won- Mie or LanFan? Fangirl of teh fma and spacebunni your dares will be included next chapter.

Ed: Oh joy.

Chameleon52: Shut-up.

Ed: Whatever. Oh, and for those following Chameleon's other fanfic 'Mission's that Cross the Line' the next chapter will be up tomorrow afternoon.

Chameleon52: Thanks Ed.

FMAlcheholic: Bye peoples!

Chameleon52: Cya fellow FMA fans!


	3. Kissing, Cats, Singing, and Voices

A/N: Chameleon52: Okay so I know I just uploaded chapter 2 yesterday but I couldn't wait to post this! I love my reviewers!

Ed: Yeah that didn't sound creepy.

Chameleon52: Shut-up. This is why my reviewers have all decided to torture you!

Ed: Crap.

Chameleon52: Just kidding though your getting tortured my reviewers have ensured that you will not be alone!

Ed: So basically we're all screwed not just me?

Chameleon52: Yes.

Ed: That doesn't make it better.

Chameleon52: I know but this will: I'm still here not owning FMA.

Ed: The worst part of that sentence being 'I'm still here'.

Chameleon52: I'm gonna move on before I crush you like the tiny shrimp you are.

Chameleon52: Hey guys!

Riza: You got more reviews already?

Chameleon52: Yup! We didn't finish the ones from chapter one and then I got 4 more. 8 reviews in one day. I feel accomplished.

Roy: Is everyone demented on this site?

Ed: They've gotta be.

Chameleon52: Did you guys even see my other fic where (SPOILER) Roy's a rapist?

FMA cast: O.o

Roy: Why me?

Chameleon52: I'm not giving it away to my readers. Anyway back to the Dares and Truths! These next ones are from Fangirl of teh fma.

Winry: Great a fangirl.

Ed: Again. Crap.

Oh my god I just got back from seeing the hunger games!

Chameleon52: Awesome! What team are you? (Sorry gotta know)

Mie-Yes, Rue was the best!

Mie: I know right? I loved the lullaby.

Okay onto dares and stuff.

Ling and Lanfan- Okay I'm sure you've heard this from a million other dare fics but come on. Just kiss already. The Lingfan fans need it, we need fluff. Just one fluffy, awesome kiss? Please? (And this is a dare)

LanFan: No.

Chameleon52: you have to.

Ling: I see nothing wrong with it.

LanFan: Young lord!

Ling: The fans need what the fans need.

LanFan: But-

In a swift motion Ling leaned down a placed his lips on hers to silence any further protest.

Ling: You were saying?

LanFan: I-uh…forgot.

Chameleon52: -Whispers to Ed- I was recording the whole time.

Ed: Send me it.

Ling: What are you two talking about?

Chameleon52: I said 'Awwwww. Cute couples-ness!' Right Ed?

Ed: Yeah. –Trying not to laugh-

Al- You have to not pick up strays for one month.

Al: But…but…but…that's so HEARTLESS!

Chameleon52: You and Hughes and the heartlessness. Just do it!

-5 days later-

Chameleon52: How's Al doing?

Ed: He still won't talk to me for 'not saving him and the kitties from the wrath of your reviewers'.

Chameleon52: Sorry but it was a dare.

-10 days after dare-

Chameleon52: Anything?

Ed: Nope. Same as before.

-20 days after dare-

Ed: He's in his emo corner.

Winry: Since when does Al have an emo corner?

Ed: Yesterday

-1 month after dare-

Chameleon52: It's over Al!

Al: YES! –Runs outside to cats-

Chameleon52: Okay then….

Lanfan- Okay just to make up for that last dare. I'm daring you to take revenge on Bradley on anyway you feel, cause I love you and I hate him -death glares at Bradley-

LanFan: Finally a good dare! –Runs out of room-

Winry: Were did she go?

Riza: Look!

Everyone turned to look out the window to see LanFan chasing Bradley with an army of giant wolves following her. She held a whip and her knife.

Ling: Nice job LanFan!

Chameleon52: She's enjoying that too much. Moving on these next few are from spacebunni and I'm glad you think it's funny.

Ed- I dare you to sing and dance the 'I'm a Little Teapot' song in front of everybody that is in Central. And I dare Edo-kun to kiss me...

Ed: I'm not happy about the first part but there is no way I'm kissing your random reviewer.

Chameleon52: Chill I won't let Winry kill you now sing and dance.

FMAlcheholic: What'd I miss?

Chameleon52: Read all the text above your head while Ed does his dare.

FMAlcheholic: Okay.

Chameleon52: Ed! Now!

Ed: Fine. –Goes to Central- _~I'm a little teapot s-s-sh-ort and st-ou-...Here is my handle here is my spout. When I get steamed up hear me shout. Just tip me over and pour me out.~ _

After his display everyone in Central is staring at him.

Ed: IT WAS A DARE! –Leaves Central-

Ed: I hate you and your reviewer.

Chameleon52: Well to bad 'cuz you have to kiss her.

Ed: WHAT?

Chameleon52: You knew that was the dare. Spacebunni is here everyone!

Spacebunni: Hi guys!

FMA cast: Hi.

Chameleon52: C'mon Ed kiss her!

Ed: No!

Chameleon52: Just do it before I lock you and Roy in an elevator again!

Ed: FINE! –Kisses spacebunni-

Spacebunni: OMG yes! Thanks Chameleon52!

Chameleon52: Thanks for reviewing! Let's keep going.

Winry- I dare you to not touch or look or talk about automail for 2 months! (:D)

Winry: …Fine.

FMAlcheholic: I'm back! That was hilarious.

Chameleon52: I know right? Winry, step in here please. –Opens door to room-

Winry: Why?

Chameleon52: Automail free room that you will be in for 2 months.

Winry: Okay. –Goes in room-

Chameleon52: Lock her up.

-2 months later-

Chameleon52: Time to open…_the door._

Chameleon52 and FMAlcheholic open _the door_ and back away.

Winry: -Jumps out- Air! Automail! Oh how I've missed you!

Chameleon52: I think I'll stay away from her for the rest of the chapter.

FMAlcheholic: Ditto.

EVERYBODY: I dare everybody to do the carameldansen for 5 minutes straight! :D

Chameleon52: YES! Best dare thus far!

FMA cast: Do we have to?

Chameleon52: YES!

FMA cast: O.o Umm…okay.

Chameleon52: Wooo!

Everyone in the fma cast lines up in order. Chameleon52 and FMAlcheholic jump to the front. The music starts and they begin dancing.

-5 minutes later-

Chameleon52: Yeah! Good dancing guys!

FMA cast: -Laying on the floor with their souls coming out of their mouths-

Chameleon52: Wusses.

Envy- JUST FUCKING ADMIT YOU'RE A CROSS-DRESSING PALM TREE!

Envy: I'm not a cross-dressing palm tree!

Chameleon52: Today is opposite day so you just said you are really.

Envy: Fine then I am a cross-dressing palm tree.

FMAlcheholic: Hey Envy guess what?

Envy: What?

FMAlcheholic: She lied there is no opposite day.

Envy DAMMIT YOU TWO!

Chameleon52: Moving on from Envy's rage.

Scar- Sing 'Never Gonna Give You Up'.

Scar: I thought Ling Rick Roll'd people.

FMAlcheholic: ~Never gonna give you up, never gonna let you down, never gonna run around and desert you! Never make you cry, never gonna say goodbye, never gonna tell a lie and hurt you!~

Chameleon52: First off Scar I don't know how you know that but it's true. FMAlcheholic, that wasn't your dare though I should have expected it since your always singing it in Geometry class -_-. Scar just sing it.

Scar: ~We're no strangers to love. You know the rules and so do I. A full commitment's what I'm thinking of. You wouldn't get this from any other guy. I just wanna tell you how I'm feeling. Gotta make you understand. Never gonna give you up, never gonna let you down, never gonna run around and desert you. Never gonna make you cry, never gonna say goodbye, never gonna tell a lie and hurt you!~

Chameleon52: Bravo! Bravo!

Scar: …

Chameleon52: Next dare!

Breda- dress up like a dog and socialize with the dogs in the dog park.

Breda: NO!

Chameleon52: Why not?

Breda: Were you not paying attention to the show? I HATE DOGS!

Roy: I LOVE DOGS!

Fuery: Really? You mean it?

Roy: Of course! Dogs embody loyalty. They follow their master's commands above all else! Be a jerk to them and they don't complain and they never once ask for a paycheck! TRUST ME FUERY THEY'RE THE GREAT SERVANTS OF MAN! Loyal canine hound we salute the!

Chameleon52: Did they just do the entire 'Dog Speech' scene?

FMAlcheholic: No.

Havoc: Well your awfully manic today sir.

FMAlcheholic: Now they did the entire 'Dog Speech' scene.

Chameleon52: Wow. Anyway, Breda go get in the dog suit or I'll have 50 dogs attack you.

Breda: -Fine.

Breda leaves to the changing room and comes out in a big furry dog suit.

FMA cast: LMFAO!

Breda: Shut-up!

Chameleon52: To the park!

-At the park-

Breda: Bark! Bark, bark, bark! Bark, bark, bark, bark!

Falman: What's he saying?

FMAlcheholic: According to Chameleon52's 'Dog to English' translator 'I hate my friends, would you like to help me kill them?'

Havoc: He's asking dogs to help him kill us?

Chameleon52: Apparently…I think that poodle is hitting on him.

Poodle: Bark, bark, bark! Bark, bark! Bark, bark, bark! Bark!

Fuery: What'd it say?

Chameleon52: It said: 'Hi I'm Ashley. You come here often?'

FMA cast: O.o LOL

FMAlcheholic: That is one desperate dog.

Chameleon52: LOL Yeah… he's running away.

The FMA cast (and FMAlcheholic) looked back at the park to see a mob of pink, curly, fluffy things chasing Breda across the field.

Al: What are the pink things?

Everyone: Poodles…I think.

Chameleon52: Let's go back to the studio and do the other dares.

Falman: What about Breda?

Chameleon52: Shhhh! We're leaving him.

-At the studio-

Chameleon52: Alright let's keep going!

Roy- Say that you're useless, don't need miniskirts, a perverted guy, a bastard, and say that He is dead sexy...in a miniskirt.

Roy: I can't do that.

Chameleon52: Why not?

Roy: It'd be a lie.

*click*

Roy: I'm useless, don't need miniskirts, am a perverted guy, a bastard, and dead sexy in a miniskirt! –Said really fast-

Chameleon52: ? Confusion.

Riza: That click was my gun.

Chameleon52: I love how that one sentence explains everything.

FMAlcheholic: Next dares are from PokePyro.

Ed: Walk on your knees for the turn. See if anyone notices, 1 point for each person who does. If you get more than 5 points stand up again and repeat process. If you get 10 points or more you win!

Ed: Really? What's with you people I'm not short!

Chameleon52: Just do it shrimpy.

Ed: -Grumbles short rants but does as told-

Al: Brother, why are you kneeling?

Chameleon52: 1 point.

Roy: What's up guys?

Ed: Notice anything different?

Roy: -Looks at each of them in turn- Should I?

Ed: WHY YOU-!

Chameleon52: Calm it Ed!

Roy: Did I miss something?

FMAlcheholic: You think?

Winry: It finally happened. Ed went and got smaller.

Ed: WINRY!

Pinako: What'd I tell you kids?

Ed: Shut up you annoying old hag!

Chameleon52: How many points does he have now?

FMAlcheholic: 3.

Riza: What's going on here and why is Ed on his knees?

Chameleon52: that's what he said.

*click*

Chameleon52: You don't scare me Riza.

Riza: Just tell me what happened.

FMAlcheholic: So sorry we no speak your country language.

Riza: Yes you do.

FMAlcheholic: Derp derp derp hermp derpy merp herp. (Translation from Herpese: Noooo. I speak only Herpese.)

Riza: …What?

FMAlcheholic: Derpy. (Translation: Exactly.)

Trisha: What nonsense are my boys up to now?

Ed and Al: Mom?

Chameleon52: I told you everyone was here.

Trisha: Yup. Now Ed you wanna tell me why you're kneeling?

Ed: I-it-it was a da-a-re.

Chameleon52: That's 5 points. You can get up now.

Ed: -Stands-

Winry: I don't know what's more surprising, Trisha being here or that Ed suddenly got taller.

Pinako: They're both miracles.

Ed: I HATE YOU ALL!

Riza: Thank you Ed for getting up.

Ed: -_-

Chameleon52: Wow 3 points already.

Trisha: It's good to see my boys have grown. Even if it's only a little.

Ed: MOM? REALLY? SCREW YOU ALL!

Al: Brother that's not nice. You should be happy they complimented you on your sudden growth spurt.

Ed: ALPHONSE!

Chameleon52: I think we should move on before Ed tries to maim his brother. Plus that was 5.

Winry: Speak in the deepest voice you can for the turn.

Winry: What is with your reviewers? –Said in deep voice-

Chameleon52: Don't be mean!

Ed: Damn! How do you do that?

Winry: No idea. (Still in deep voice)

Chameleon52: It's funny. Keep it up.

Winry: K. (You get the idea -_-)

Envy: TALK IN AN AMERICAN SOUTHERN ACCENT! XD (or the best you can while written)

Envy: I have no idea what is with y'all and these retarded dares but y'all better knock it off ya hear?

FMA cast: ROFL.

Lust: Where the hell did you learn to do that?

Envy: I ain't got any idea little lady.

Lust: This is officially creepy.

Chameleon52: This is officially awesome.

FMAlcheholic: Awesome. Awesome, awesome, awesome, aweSOME!

Chameleon52: The Rush Valley episode. Nice dude.

Envy: Y'all sure is weird.

Kimblee: Make me your sidekick! *Sparkly eyes* And not a minion. SIDEKICK. I promise not to explode while you're talking!

Chameleon52: Sparkly eyes huh?

FMAlcheholic: A reviewer with 'Winry Automail Syndrome'.

Nice.

Kimblee: I don't need a sidekick.

Chameleon52: Well to bad your getting one. PokePyro!

PokePyro: Hi!

Chameleon52: Kimblee?

Kimblee: -Sigh- Alright, alright. I official accept PokePyro as my sidekick as long as she doesn't get in the way off blowing my blowing things up and doesn't explode when I'm talking.

PokePyro: YES! Thanks!

Chameleon52: Thanks for your dares. Speaking of 1 left.

Alphonse: You. Scar. Cats. Discuss. Maybe Greece from Hetalia too, if cross-dimensional portals are a thing here.

Al: Are cross-dimensional portals a thing here?

Chameleon52: Of course! FMAlcheholic go get Greece.

FMAlcheholic: But I'm lazyyyyyy.

Chameleon52: It's a cross-dimensional portal. You walk through it, grab him, and go.

FMAlcheholic: Fiiiiiinnnneee

Chameleon52: Alright, Al, Scar come over here.

Scar: Why me?

Chameleon52: Because PokePyro said so.

Greece: Where am I?

FMAlcheholic: My crazy friends FMA fanfic.

Chameleon52: I know you did not just call me the crazy one!

Greece: Is this another truth or dare?

Chameleon52: Yes. You, Al, and Scar have been asked to discuss cats.

Greece: Good subject.

Al: So you love cats too?

Greece: Yes. I have said if I were to be reborn, I'd like to be a cat.

Al: Finally someone who doesn't think that's weird.

Scar: I find that weird.

Al: But cats are so-

Al and Greece: Cool.

Al: Yes! And they're so fluffy and cute.

Greece: With their retractable claws, rough tongue, and soft fur.

Al: Yeah. And you could do anything you wanted. Take a nap, lick your paws, hunt some mice.

Scar: And that sounds enjoyable to you?

Al: It doesn't to you?

Al, Scar, and Greece: …

Greece: Plus whenever you're tired you could just lie down and go to sleep in the sun.

Al: Yeah, cats are pretty relaxed creatures. That's probably why.

Greece: I want a pet kitty.

Al: Me too but big brother won't let me have one.

Greece: A shame. But if I'm not mistake you have one in your armor with you.

Al: How'd you know? –Pulls out orange tabby-

Greece: So cute =^.^=

Al: Brother doesn't agree.

Scar: I agree with him.

Greece: I'd love to be a cat.

Chameleon52: Well Scar's dieing over there and the guys are pretty much ignoring him anyway.

Al: Scar was here. –Looks over at Scar- Oh. Hi.

Scar: I'm leaving.

Chameleon52: Here. –Puts kitty ears on Al and Greece's heads- And here's paws, tails, and whiskers. Have fun.

Ed: We're just gonna leave them?

Chameleon52: Let your brother make friends Ed.

Ed: Ummm….okay.

Chameleon52: Okay we need to rap this up. Next is ChibiNeko13.

Oooh, now's my time to shine! Ok, Winry, you have to dress like a fanciful lady! And absolutely NO WRENCHES. Or ANY OTHER tool, weapon, what-have-you.

Winry: What? Not my baby!

Chameleon52: Yes. For this I shall enlist the help of my friend (who is letting me say her name) Maya.

Maya: What's up? Whatcha need Chameleon?

Chameleon52: You must dress Winry like a fancy lady with absolutely no wrenches.

Maya: Piece of cake. Winry come with me.

Winry: Are you insane too?

Maya: Not as much as everyone else here.

Winry: Good enough for me. –Leaves with Maya-

-1 hour later-

Maya: -Bursts through doors- Done and- what the hell is going on here?

Chameleon52 and FMAlcheholic were standing on a stage rapping. Al was recording the whole thing and the FMA cast was in the audience laughing like shit.

Chameleon52: ~Your decks unbalanced and your hair's a kuriboh! Hey. Ho. I'm the mother flippin'.

Ed: She's the mother flippin'.

Winry: She's the mother flippin'.

Roy: Who's the mother flippin'?

Chameleon52: I'm the mother flippin'. I'm the mother flippin'. I'm the mother flippin'. Mother flippin'!

FMAlcheholic: My hair looks nothing like a kuriboh!

Chameleon52: I think you'll find it does.

FMAlcheholic: Does not!

Chameleon52: Does too!

FMAlcheholic: Does not!

Chameleon52: Does too times 10!

Maya: HELLO!

Everyone turned around to see Maya for the first time.

Chameleon52: Okay guys that's it for today.

FMAlcheholic: Aww I wanted to finish the rap battle.

Chameleon52: Later. So you finished with Winry?

Maya: Yes and she looks amazing if I do say so myself.

Chameleon52: Then bring her in!

Maya: Presenting lady Winry Rockbell!

The doors opened and out walked Winry. She had her hair down and curled so it fell down to her lower back. She was wearing a dark purple strapless dress with small diamonds over her chest. On the left side it ruffled and flowed down to the floor with the rest of the dress. She was wearing diamond earrings and a necklace.

Maya: Show 'em the shoes.

Winry was wearing black heels with diamond-studded straps.

FMA cast: WOW.

Chameleon52: -Whispers to Ed- Go twirl her.

Ed: What?

Chameleon52: You heard me go.

Ed's face turned red as he walked over to Winry and took her hand. Without a word he spun her around twice. After both their faces were turning a light red shade.

Winry: Fancy enough for you?

Ed: -Nods head very quickly-

Winry: -Laughs- How about the rest of you?

Everyone else: -Nods-

Maya: See I do good work.

Ed: You do amazing work.

Winry: What do you mean?

Ed: I mean you look amazing.

FMA cast: Awwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww. 3

Ed and Winry start blushing until they turn the shade of Ed's cloak.

Chameleon52: EdWin moment.

FMAlcheholic: D'awwwwwww. Nice. And yes she looks very fancy.

Ed: Is this over yet?

Chameleon52: Why got a hot date? Oh wait he does!

Ed: Shut-up!

Chameleon52: Calm down and let me wrap up. She has no wrenches or any other tool/weapon?

Maya: Nope. Don't need to worry about that.

Chameleon52: Alright. Well that's it for chapter 3! Hope you enjoyed our crazy randomness.

FMAlcheholic: For those of you who don't know the rap battle was 'Yugi vs. Jaden Rap Battle' from Yu-Gi-Oh the Abridged Series.

Maya: Can I put Ed in a suit for their date?

Chameleon52: Sure.

Maya: -Drags Ed away-

Chameleon52: LeFay Strent and Sushi Hawkeye your dares will be next chapter. They were too long to put here so you get your own chapter! I'm looking forward to writing those. In the mean time I still want your reviews! Nothing is too crazy for us!

FMAlcheholic: Thanks for taking your time to read this stuff we randomly put together. c:

Chameleon52: Bye FMA fanfic readers!

~Chameleon52 & FMAlcheholic


	4. Bands,Ladies,Rants,and the Hunger Games

A/N: Chameleon52: Hey, hey, hey! Welcome back to the craziness that is my brain!

Ed: Oh yay.

Chameleon52: Shut-it. Anyway guess what?

Ed: You got the rights to FMA?

Chameleon52: No. But there is fresh torture for you today.

Ed: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Chameleon52: Shush. Oh and I don't own 'The Amazing Horse' YouTube video.

Ed: Or the 'Narwhals' video. Or the 'Yugi vs. Jaden Rap Battle' by Little Kuriboh. Or YouTube.

Chameleon52: I think they get it Edward.

Chameleon52: Sup?

Roy: The sky.

Ed: Clouds.

Riza: Birds.

Al: Planes.

Chameleon52: Gas prices! Anyway this is a very special chapter!

Winry: Why is that?

Chameleon52: One of my reviewers for my other fic is here!

Ed: Crap.

Chameleon52: Don't be mean to one of my best reviewers who is wonderfully cracktastic and awesome! –Beats Ed-

Ed: Okay, okay!

Chameleon52: There are also reviews from one of my funniest darers yet! Give it up for LeFay Strent and Sushi Hawkeye!

FMA cast: -Applauds-

Chameleon52: Alright! Let's start with LeFay Strent. FMAlcheholic the dares please.

FMAlcheholic: With pride. –Pulls out old time fancy scroll-

Ed- Join a marching band.

Ed: Why would I want to do that?

Chameleon52: Just do as your told. Here's a marching band outfit now go change or FMAlcheholic will rip off your antennae.

Ed: Okay. –Runs and gets changed- There I'm in a marching band.

Roy: He needs an instrument.

Chameleon52: Good point Roy. I know! He can be the little drummer boy!

Ed: WHO YOU CALLING LITTLE?

Chameleon52: You. Now here's your drum.

Ed: -Takes drum and sits in emo corner-

Chameleon52: FMAlcheholic what's next?

Yeah, there's not much too that dare but it has something to do with my next dare.

Kimblee, who is band captain- Shove Ed in a tuba to see if he fits.

Kimblee: What? No blowing people up?

Chameleon52: Maybe later. Here's a tuba now do your dare.

Kimblee: Fine. –Takes tuba and picks Ed up out of emo corner-

Ed: Hey! What are you doing? Put me down! Why do you have a tuba? What are you-? No! Stop! Don't put me ifff nffff tuffffuuuuu! Mffffff mmmmmffff!

Kimblee: He fit.

FMAlcheholic: And I got all that on video. –Laughs-

Chameleon52: That is so going on YouTube.

FMA cast: LMMFAO!

Chameleon52: What's after that?

Havoc- Try to steal one of Mustang's girlfriends.

Roy: Good luck.

Havoc: I don't need luck.

Roy: Oh really? Here I'll even give you the list of all my girlfriends. –Tosses black book at Havoc-

Havoc: Sure. I'll be back and I will succeed. –Walks out door-

FMAlcheholic: So… bets anyone? Who thinks he's gonna blow it?

Chameleon52: 110 he blows it.

Ed: 100.

Riza: 120.

Winry: 115.

Roy: 200! He can't beat me!

Breda: 120.

Fuery: 110.

Falman: 115.

FMAlcheholic: Anyone betting in his favor?

-Silence-

FMAlcheholic: Didn't think so. How should we pass the time 'till he comes back?

Chameleon52: The Amazing Horse and Narwhals?

FMAlcheholic: Yes!

Chameleon52 and FMAlcheholic run to the stage where they had preformed the Rap Battle last time. Everyone else filed into the seats for the audience.

-3 days later-

Havoc enters the room crawling across the floor.

Havoc: I-made…it back…-alive. –Pant, pant-

Ed, Roy, Riza, and Winry are all on stage. Fuery, Breda, Hughes, and Falman are off to the side. Black Hayate was sitting on a rock.

Roy: What is that?

Riza: It's a Leoplerodon Charlie!

Ed: A magical Leoplerodon!

Winry: It's gonna guide our way to Candy Mountain!

Roy: Alright guys you do know there is no actual Candy Mountain right?

Riza: Shun the nonbeliever.

Ed: Shuuuuuuuuuun.

Fuery: Shhhh-uuuu—nnnn…

Ed: It's just over this bridge Charlie! This magical bridge of hope and wonder!

Roy: Is anyone else getting like covered in splinters? Seriously guys we shouldn't be on this thing.

Hughes: Charlie! Charlie! Charlie!

Roy: I'm right here what do you want?

Hughes: We're on a bridge Charlie!

Havoc: What…the…f…?

Chameleon52: Cut! That's all for now guys! Lover boys returned.

FMAlcheholic: And by the looks of it things didn't go well. Everyone have your money ready.

Havoc: Huh?

Chameleon52: We all sorta bet on you.

Havoc: Love you guy's too… -Breathing heavily-

Roy: So? How'd it go?

Havoc: Terrible! How did you stand those girls?

Roy: Well it helps when they like you, you're good looking, don't smell like cigarette smoke, and can set things on fire by snapping your fingers. Being tall, dark, mysterious, cocky, and handsome don't hurt either.

Chameleon52: Burn. Okay let's keep going that was a three-day delay people!

Truths-  
Winry- Where do you keep all of your wrenches? Cause they just seem to come out of nowhere and you have an unlimited supply...

Ed: Yeah where do those weapons of mass destruction come from?

Roy: I've been wondering the same thing about Riza.

Winry: Well Riza and I are friends remember?

Ed and Roy: -Nod-

Winry: Well I have hiding spots for my wrenches and she has ones for her guns. We sort of exchanged ideas. –Picks up her jacket and pulls it inside out- See? I sewed belt loop like pieces into the inside of the sleeve. –Pulls out wrench and put it in the loop- And there you have it, wrenches hidden in my jacket. I have the same thing in my skirt.

Riza: I also taught her how to hide weapons all over her person. From in her hair to in her shoes- even in her shirt but those are secret.

FMAlcheholic: How many weapons can you have on you at one time?

Riza and Winry: 36.

Chameleon52, FMAlcheholic, Ed, and Roy: Daaaaaaaaaammmmmmmnnnnn.

Ed and Al- who is more of a ladies man between the two of you and can you prove it?

FMAlcheholic: That's actually a very good question.

Chameleon52: -Nods- Ed? Al?

Ed: Not sure. Maybe Al? Mie did fantasize about him and all. Plus he is more of a gentleman.

Al: Brother it's pretty obvious it's you.

Ed: Huh?

Al: …No matter how clueless you are. –Sigh- Before Mie fantasized about me she fantasized about you. You have more fangirls (second being Roy). And you have a girlfriend and a wannabe girlfriend. For some reason girls are attracted to annoying jerks.

Ed: I resent that! But what do you mean 'girlfriend' and 'wannabe girlfriend'?

Al: Winry and Rose.

Winry, Ed, and Rose: What?

Al: Did anyone pay attention to the show or the manga? If you read the manga or saw Brotherhood you know you two got together. –Points to Ed and Winry- And if you saw FMA at all you know Rose sort of had a thing for you.

Ed: I thought she liked you?

Winry: Who knows what went through her head. I mean her fiancé died, she seemed to like you, she seemed to like Al. In the first anime she got raped, had a kid and was mute because of getting raped.

FMAlcheholic: How did that even happen?

Chameleon52: Apparently we're supposed to assume that she screamed for help so much while that happened she got laryngitis. Or as her voice actor said "She got her voice raped out of her."

Ed: That's lovely phrasing.

Chameleon52: I know. Oh and Rose's voice actor and Riza's voice actor are the same person.

FMAlcheholic: That's still hilarious since they're polar opposites.

Riza: So I killed myself back in chapter one?

Chameleon52: Yeah.

Rose: Well I feel appreciated.

Chameleon52: No one cares Mary-Sue. If you hadn't been mentioned you'd still be dead. Anyway I don't have time to explain the Riza and Rose are one and the same story so PM about that if you have a question. Anyway so I'm assuming we can say Ed's the ladies man?

Al: Yes.

Chameleon52: Good. Moving on.

Breda- What made you afraid of dogs in the first place?

Breda: My brother had a very large pack of very large dogs chase me through our hometown for 6 hours. When I finally got home I thought I would be fine. I went to my room and found another big dog in there too. My brother locked me in there and that thing nearly killed me!

Chameleon52: Did you get revenge on your brother?

Breda: Yeah. I hung him by his toes from a tree.

FMA cast: O.o

FMAlcheholic: Interesting family.

Chameleon52: Let's move on shall we?

Envy- If you were trapped on a deserted island which one of the other FMA cast members (besides other Homunculi) would you choose to be stranded with? Feel free to make this a dare once he answers.

Envy: How should I know? I hate all of you.

Chameleon52: Just pick someone.

Envy: Fine. Ummm…. The Fullmetal Pipsqueak.

Ed: WHO YOU CALLING A PIPSQUEAK? And why me?

Envy: You're the one that would be of the most use and the one least likely to die. Plus if you do die I can just eat you and make something with your automail.

Ed: Wait. You'd EAT me?

Envy: Survival of the fittest pipsqueak.

Ed: Can I kill him?

Chameleon52: Maybe later. Although good choice.

Envy: I would have picked you or your weird friend since you wouldn't be useless but you scare me.

FMAlcheholic: If you had picked me then I'd force you to make unicorn shaped sand castles and sand forts.

Envy: WHY?

Chameleon52: Because she can. Right now we need to move on and I may make this a dare later.

Envy: Well shit.

Chameleon52: Quiet palm-tree. Anyway that's all from LeFay Strent so now we'll go to Sushi Hawkeye!

Riza- You have to be locked in a closet with Roy for 4 hours without your guns or any other weapon. Roy get his gloves and anything else he wants and if he orders you to do something no matter what it is you have to do it. I know this was supposed to be the alternative dare in chapter 1, but why waste a good dare?

FMAlcheholic: Riza will kill us all.

Chameleon52: Yeah she'll be like that old guy and snipe us with her eyes closed. (DeathNote reference.)

FMAlcheholic: The old guy! :'(

Roy: Are you going to make her go through with this? Please make her go through with this.

Riza: She wouldn't.

Chameleon52: Of course she's gonna go through with it.

Riza: WHAT?

Roy: YES!

Chameleon52: It was my idea to begin with and like Sushi Hawkeye said why waste a good dare? Riza deposit all of your weapons.

Riza: -Grumbles- Fine.

10 minutes later 35 guns, 20 knives, and a hand grenade are in a pile on the floor.

FMA cast: O.o

FMAlcheholic: Someone's taking their role as bodyguard a bit to far.

Chameleon52: Yeah…okay Roy. What do you want?

Roy: A chair, some cloth, a pen, paper, handcuffs, and a pillow.

FMAlcheholic: O.o Should we even ask?

Riza: I'm slightly concerned.

Chameleon52: That you should be. Into the closet!

Riza: What?

Roy: Let's go!

Chameleon52 and FMAlcheholic lead (drag in Riza's case) Roy and Riza to a closet, give Roy his objects he chose, and lock them in.

FMAlcheholic: What now?

Chameleon52: What do you think?

Chameleon52 and FMAlcheholic: The ClosetCam.

Ed: You guys are weird.

Chameleon52: Thanks Major Midget now let's look.

Roy was sitting in a chair with his hands handcuffed behind him. Riza was standing in front of him signing a sheet of paper. When she was done with that she picked up the pillow and walked over to him. She beat him wit it for a few minutes before undoing the handcuffs. The two then switched positions and Roy picked up the cloth. Chameleon52 cut the video feed at that point.

Chameleon52: She's either going to murder him or things are going to happen that shouldn't be said in this fic.

Winry: What is this even rated?

Chameleon52: T.

Winry: Good call.

Envy- Ask EmoCuppyCake out on a date. She gets to choose where to go and what to do. If you don't comply, I'll have Ed get revenge on you for killing him in the original anime. In the most painful way possible.

Envy: Does everyone hate me or what?

Emocuppycake34: I don't!

Envy: Sh!t.

Chameleon52: Just do it before Ed kills you.

Envy: Fine will you go on a date with me?

Emocuppycake34: OMG yes! Let's go on a picnic!

Envy: A picnic?

Emocuppycake34: Yes a picnic. C'mon! –Drags him away-

FMAlcheholic: He's not gonna make it.

Roy: Cowardly bastard will probably commit suicide again.

Chameleon52: When did you two come out?

Roy: Just now.

Riza: Please don't ask.

Chameleon52: I'll ask after the show. Anyway next is a truth.

Roy- do you love Riza? Royai!~~

Roy: Yes.

Chameleon52: C'mon you have to answer the- wait what?

Riza: What?

FMAlcheholic: He said 'YES.'

Chameleon52: We heard him I was just shocked he didn't try to get out of it.

Riza: I'm shocked.

Roy: Have you ever heard a conversation I've had with your grandfather? It's always 'Take care of my granddaughter.' Or 'You should marry my granddaughter.' I didn't even know it was you until he finally told me. If I had known I would've said yes right away.

Riza: I'm gonna go talk to him about that.

Chameleon52: That was interesting.

FMAlcheholic: Mmhmm. Shall we continue?

Chameleon52: We shall.

Who knows how to play a musical instrument and what is it? Perform!

Chameleon52: Anyone?

Winry: Ed and Al do.

Ed: You to Winry.

Chameleon52: When did you have time to learn instruments?

Al: When we were kids. Everyone had to either sing or play an instrument. I learned drums.

Ed: Winry learned how to sing.

Winry: Ed learned guitar and keyboard.

Chameleon52: Why?

Winry: Someone bet him he couldn't learn it because he was to small to reach the keys.

Roy: The Fullmetal shorty can play instruments. I'm shocked.

Ed: I'd like to see you play something.

Roy: I can!

Riza: We had to take band to. It was terrible.

Roy: You were awesome.

Winry: What did you play?

Riza: Bass. Roy learned guitar.

Roy: It was the easiest.

FMAlcheholic: It's like some creepy band.

Chameleon52: I know right. What do you guys want to play?

Ed: Nothing.

Winry: We have to play something.

Chameleon52: We'll ask my reviewers. Send in a song and they'll play it. I'll spread them out though so it's only going to be one a chapter so we can keep this going. In the mean time you can practice with each other.

Next dare!

Winry- hit Ed with a tool of choice (probably a wrench) whenever he rants.

Winry: I don't need to be dared to do that. –Pulls out wrench- 3…2…1-.

Ed: DON'T CALL ME LITTLE!

Winry: There it is. I'll be back.

Several crashes and screams later.

Winry: -Holding a bloody wrench- Back.

FMA cast: O.o

FMAlcheholic: Anybody notice how they make that face a lot?

Chameleon52: Well if there weren't so many scary, awesome people on their show that wouldn't happen as much.

FMAlcheholic: True.

Everyone who wants to join this dare- call Ed short in your special way. Make sure he rants after. You have until 3 tries, or else Winry will hit you with a wrench.

Ed: Why does everyone torture me?

Chameleon52: I warned you. Alright everyone! Line up! Winry you can go first so you can beat the failures.

Winry: Cool. –Turns to Ed- Bean-sprout.

Ed: Who are you-!

Roy: Shrimp.

Ed: Why you-!

Envy: Fullmetal Pipsqueak.

Ed: I'm not-!

Ling: Hey short-stuff.

Ed: For the last time-!

Pinako: Runt.

Ed: Taller than you-!

Chameleon52: Major Midget.

Ed: Really? You too? Why you-!

Hughes: Small.

Ed: I'M NOT-!

Elysia: Little.

Ed: WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU PEOPLE! I'M NOT SHORT! SAY IT AGAIN AND I'LL BREAK OFF YOUR FEET AND STICK 'EM ON YOUR HEAD!

FMAlcheholic: That was amusing.

Al: Brother really is short-tempered.

Ed: What did you say Al?

Al: Huh? Oh...uh…brother…that isn't what I meant!

Ed: I'M NOT SHORT!

Chameleon52: Calm down. Two more dares.

Ed!  
Drink at least a glass of milk everyday until I say so. It's for your own good, short-stuff.

Ed: Why me?

Chameleon52: Don't ask me ask my reviewers. Now here. –Hands glass of milk-

Ed: Like hell!

Chameleon52: Winry.

Winry: ED MILK IS GOOD FOR YOU DRINK IT! –Beats him repeatedly with wrench-

Ed: Okay, okay, OKAY! –Takes milk and drinks it- Ugh…that was terrible.

Chameleon52: Good job Ed. The next one is kind of complicated and long but we're gonna do it.

A dare for everyone! All of you must participate in the hunger games! Except that when you're supposed to die, you just teleport somewhere random that chameleon52 chooses. She can choose to not join. Winner gets something from the losers, if you 'kill' someone, you can get something from them too. Losers and those 'killed' must give something the winner/'killer' likes/wants.

Winry: Awesome!

Chameleon52: Yup. So to keep with the Hunger Games we'll be having 12 Districts with 2 tributes each. But since FMA has more guys than girls we can't have boy-girl teams. Sorry.

FMAlcheholic: So with my help we created our District and Tribute list.

District 1- Scar and Yoki

District 2- Breda and Fuery

District 3- Havoc and Rebecca

District 4- Captain Buccaneer and Falman

District 5- Ling and LanFan

District6- Hohenhiem and Rose

District 7- Al and Mie

District 8- Envy and Lust

District 9- Roy and Riza

District 10- Maria and Denny

District 11- Olivier and Miles

District 12- Edward and Winry

Ed: That's interesting… why is my bastard father with Rose?

Chameleon52: Because everyone else hates her since they have common sense. Why Ed? You want to be in the same District with her and not Winry?

Winry: Yeah Ed do you?

Ed: NO! No, no, no, no, no! Don't get the wrong idea it just seemed strange.

FMAlcheholic: Plus we didn't want to drag Trisha into this. Let's be honest no one would be able to kill her.

Roy: Except District 8.

Chameleon52: Please they'll be dead by the end of day 2.

Envy: I resent that!

Lust: Shut up Envy.

Chameleon52: Pwned. Alright. Tributes go over to the door with your District number on it.

Everyone branches off to their groups and stands in front of the doors.

Chameleon52: Each District will meet 2 people. One will win sponsors -a.k.a. the rest of the cast- the other will prep you for the Game. You have 5 hours to get ready and train. –The doors open- Go.

The 24 members of the cast walk through their doors hesitantly. The second they're on the other side they shut and the FMA style Hunger Games begins.

-5 hours later-

The doors open again and all 24 Tributes walk out in official Hunger Games outfits.

Chameleon52: So you all know the rules? –Everyone nods- Good. Over there are the tubes. Go.

The Tributes helpers lead them over while explaining some last minute things and reassuring them. Once they're in the close and rise up. Everyone stood at the top of the arena scared to move. Just as the countdown was to begin Yoki jumped off the platform and made a mad dash to the weapons and materials. As he was about to reach the supplies the ground under him exploded and he died.

Chameleon52: FMAlcheholic transport him to the world for those that died.

FMAlcheholic: Okay.

Yoki disappeared from the playing field and the countdown started.

10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1…begin! Everyone dashed off the platforms and to the supplies. Some of them all seemed to have the same idea. To grab something along the way and run for the woods. Ed, Al, Winry, Roy and Riza all did that. Mie and LanFan went right for the weapons and continued their battle.

"Mie!" Al called trying to get her to come back. "Just go on! It'll be fine!" Al didn't look happy but he left with everyone else.

Some people didn't grab anything and just ran for the woods. Maria, Denny, Hohenhiem, Rose and Fuery all did that.

Others tried to get in undetected like Breda, Falman, Havoc, and Rebecca. They got as much as they could and bolted.

Then there were the people who immediately began to fight the second they got to a weapon. That would be Olivier, Miles, Buccaneer, Envy, Lust and Scar.

Then there was Ling who grabbed some food and hid in a tree.

-That night-

Ed and Winry had ended up finding each other again in the woods and made camp.

"What do you think happened to Al?" She asked. Edward shrugged. "If he did die he was just transported to an alternate world place created by Chameleon52 and FMAlcheholic." Winry looked him in the eye. "I know. That's why I'm worried about him." Just then they heard a sound and looked to see people coming towards them.

"Hey Fullmetal." Roy, Riza, and Al stepped out of the shadows. "What do you want? We're supposed to be killing each other remember?" Roy nodded. "But there's a problem. There are two homunculi playing. If we all kill each other they'll be the only ones left." Ed thought for a minute. "You're right. So what do we do?"

"We work together and kill them. After that we all turn away from each other and run." Ed nodded. "So how do we do that?"

"You and Alphonse lure Envy out and Riza and Winry will lure Lust. I'll be waiting with a transmutation circle ready and you know what happens after that." He explained. "I thought there was no alchemy." Winry said. "No we just have to draw the circle. No gloves or clapping." Ed told her. She nodded. "Okay, then-." She was cut off by a loud booming sound.

A cannon.

Two cannons.

Three.

"Up there." Riza pointed up at the sky. They saw the pictures of the dead tributes flash up.

"Yoki, Buccaneer, Hohenhiem-," Al read out. "Serves the bastard right." Ed remarked. A fourth cannon. They all looked up to see who was next.

"Mie Chang." Al froze. "Al…don't flip out okay?" Ed tried to calm his younger brother. "She's not really dead. She's some place else. Plus this gives us more reason till kill the homunculi." Al nodded. "Hey what are Chameleon52 and FMAlcheholic doing anyway?" Al asked. "I'd assume playing the part of Seneca and President Snow." Winry told them.

"Alright we should sleep if we wan to pull this off." Riza said. "We should sleep in shifts. I'll go first." Ed told them. "I'll go after Ed." Roy said. They all nodded and went to sleep.

The next morning they awoke to the sound of more cannons. They looked overhead to see who it was.

"Breda, Fuery…" Ed read off. "There goes District 2." Roy said. "Falman." Ed continued. Roy looked surprised. "Did any of my men make it past the first day?" Riza shrugged. "Right now it's down to me and Havoc." Winry stood up. "Come on let's go get the homunculi." With that they split up.

Roy had finished the circle just as Riza and Winry ran out of the woods. A second later Ed and Al ran out. They went over and drew some transmutation circles themselves.

"We only have a few seconds so get ready." Roy said. Riza and Winry nodded and pulled out bows and arrows. "When did you get those?" Roy asked them. "On the way down here. We're gonna go get in position." Roy nodded.

Just as they hid Envy and Lust ran out towards Roy, Ed, and Al. Riza fired at Envy and Winry fired at Lust pausing them for long enough for the boy's to put their hands on the circle.

Fire came up and encompassed them both while jagged rocks went through them. Winry and Riza came out and continued firing. This went on for along time. Winry and Riza ran out of arrows after 1 hour leaving it up to Ed, Al, and Mustang.

After another good hour Envy and Lust disintegrated like they did when Roy killed them in the manga. Their philosophers stone's remained and Ed picked them up. Winry and Riza rushed over to them wit some water. They noticed they had some cuts and burns from their own alchemy but nothing too bad. Two cannons went off as expected but then another two went off. They looked up and saw Maria and Denny's faces flash above them.

"How the hell did that happen?" Ed asked to no one in particular. Riza pointed over to the edge of the woods. "Tracker Jackers." They all looked to see a huge swarm of Tracker Jackers coming towards them. They got up and started running like hell.

"They sure are taking this seriously!" Ed yelled as they ran. "Well the dare was a Hunger Games challenge!" Winry called back. They ran for another good hour before they lost them and after that they kept running for 40 minutes to make sure they were gone. They then slowed their pace and walked until they come upon a startling sight.

Rose's dead body.

"What the hell?" Roy asked. Riza looked around the area. "Poison berries." She said seeing the little things near the girl. "It told you she was stupid." Winry said. Directly after another cannon sounded.

-In the Studio-

Chameleon52: Wow it's been one day and we've already eliminated District's 2, 4, 6, 8, and 10. Oh and I totally called District 8 being dead by the end of Day 2.

FMAlcheholic: Did you personally eliminate all the even groups?

Chameleon52: I actually didn't. I didn't look at what district our dead tributes were in until now. Also only half of District's 1 and 7 remain. Anyway we're on page 16 in Microsoft word so I'm gonna end this chapter here and we'll pick this up in chapter 5 which should be up later today.

FMAlcheholic: Because this would be a really crappy cliffhanger.

Chameleon52: Yes it would keep sending in your dares and we'll keep doing them. Also Mie died because when they had that fight earlier a winner wasn't determined so when I asked you all you said LanFan won so yes LanFan killed Mie. Sorry! LanFan took Mie's knives since she killed her.

FMAlcheholic: Everyone besides Yoki, Rose, Denny, and Maria were killed by Lust and Envy. they took Buccaneer's automail, Hohenhiem's philosophers stone, and Breda and Fuery's weapons/food. There now no one should be confused. Cya!

Chameleon52: Well that's it for us. Till Chapter 5 bye!

~Chameleon52 & FMAlcheholic


	5. The Hunger Games Cont

A/N: Hey! As promised here's Chapter 5! I know you all want the chapter and Ed's not here to do the authors note with me so I don't own FMA! Or Charlie the Unicorn since I forgot to mention it last chapter. I don't own The Hunger Games either!

* * *

Chameleon52: Welcome back! When we left off our characters had been dared to try The Hunger Games to see who would survive.

FMAlcheholic: So far we've lost District 2, 4, 6, 8, and 10. We've also lost half of teams 1 and 7.

Chameleon52: So let's look back on what happened to our lost Tributes to get rid of any existing confusion.

~-_Flashback-~_

Envy and Lust started killing the second they stepped off the platform. They let everyone run ahead of them and watched for them to begin killing each other. Humans were fools. They had always thought this and that idiot Yoki only proved their point. Buccaneer grabbed some bombs and turned to take on the homunculi. Lust stabbed him right through the head.

"Two dead Tributes and the games just begun." Lust commented smiling. Her and Envy walked off into the woods knowing the others out there fighting would kill each without their help. In the mean time they would go after the cowards who ran.

They heard someone trip and fall and then quiet voices. They turned to see it was Rose and Hohenhiem from District 6. Envy got an evil idea and motioned to Lust to wait for his signal. They followed the team until Rose got further ahead. Hohenhiem felt someone tap his shoulder. When he turned to see who it was he was shocked.

It was Trisha.

As he stared in wonder he didn't notice Lust behind him until he was stabbed through his chest. Rose turned hearing the noise. When she saw the blood she freaked out and ran. Envy was about to go after her but Lust stopped him.

"She's a weak and gullible child. She'll end up killing herself." She turned in another direction. "Let's go."

"What do we take from him? We killed him so what should we take?" Envy asked looking at the dead body. "The philosophers stone. Now hurry up." Envy took the stone and hurried to catch up.

Fuery was alone in the woods and scared out of his mind. He jumped at every sound. Just then he felt a hand over his mouth. He was about to freak out when Falman stepped out in front of him. The hand released him and Breda stepped out from behind him.

"Hey Fuery." He said. "You don't look so good." Fuery rubbed the back of his neck. "Yeah this challenge isn't really for me." Breda nodded. "We should probably set up camp." Falman said. Just then they heard the cannons.

"Yoki, Buccaneer, Hohenhiem, and Mie." He read. "I'm surprised there aren't more deaths yet." Breda snorted. "I'm not. You know who else is here. They all can pretty much hold their own." Falman nodded. "But still two homunculi are out there. They're practically immortal." Fuery pointed out. "I'm sure Roy will get the best of them." Breda said.

The next morning when they woke up they decided to walk around the woods to see if there was any edible fruits or plants in the forest. They heard someone step out from behind them.

"Colonel?" Fuery asked. "Hey guys." Roy said. "How's the forest been treating you?"

"Alright I guess." Fuery told him. "Hey boss where's Hawkeye?" Breda asked. "We got separated. I was looking for her when I heard you guys. I haven't seen another form of life around here all morning except the vegetation." He explained. He looked behind them at something. "Although I think I just found her."

Breda turned expecting to see the blonde Lieutenant but instead was met with a dark haired female.

Lust.

Before he could blink she slashed him through the heart. Fuery and Falman turned back to 'Roy' to see him turn into Envy. They each split up and ran in separate directions. Lust went after Fuery and Envy ran after Falman. Lust got ahead of Fuery and cut him in half right below his ribcage. Envy pulled out a sword since there were no guns in the game and killed Falman in a similar fashion.

Maria and Denny were looking through the forest for food when they heard the cannons go off. "7 dead already." Maria said and sighed. "It's gotta be the homunculi. They're the only ones that heartless." Denny nodded. "Well no one is really dieing here so we shouldn't worry too much." He reminded her. "Yeah I guess." They heard rustling coming from behind them.

"What do we do?" Denny asked. Maria looked around. "There." She went up to a nearby tree. "We climb. Hurry." He nodded and followed her up. From their position they could see Riza and Winry run by with Lust on their tail. "That doesn't look good." Denny commented. "We should help them." Maria said and began to descend down the tree. Denny followed after her again but as he climbed down he bumped into what looked like a beehive.

"Uh oh." Maria said. Denny looked down at her. "What?" He asked. "Aren't those tracker jackers?" Denny looked back at the 'beehive'. "Ummm, maybe?" Maria's eyes got wide. "Run!"

They jumped the rest of the way down the tree and started running. The buzz of the tracker jackers following them with every step they took. They had gotten a fairly good distance away from them by the time they reached the edge of the forest. They looked around the field in time to see Roy, Ed, Al, Winry, and Riza finish off Lust and Envy.

Just then they each felt a sharp pain. Before they knew what was happening they felt more pains. In a matter of seconds Maria and Denny were dead.

-_Back to the Present_-

Olivier chopped away the trees ahead of herself. Miles walked along side of her doing the same. They didn't say a word until they heard a cannon go off. "Who do you think it was now, General?" Miles asked. Olivier shrugged. "Who knows? Who cares? It's been two days and the weakest are already being picked off one by one. It's survival of the fittest everywhere now. That's why it's what we live by." Miles nodded. "I'm surprised no one's been injured yet. They've all been deaths right away." Olivier snorted. "Way to jinx it." She told him. He raised his eyebrows. "Didn't know you thought like that." Olivier shrugged it off. "What's it hurt?" Before Miles could respond a tall figure jumped out and attacked Olivier. She dodged them he managed to grab her arm. She felt a mass amount of pain before she was released and fell to the ground. The man was about to run off when a blade went through his left shoulder.

He looked behind him to see it was Miles who saw the man was Scar. "Sorry my Ishvalan brother, but it's too late for that now." Miles said. He ripped the blade from Scar and he rushed off. Miles went over to Olivier to see a good portion of her arm was burned and bleeding and some was even gone. He reached into the pack they'd taken and ripped off a large length of fabric to bind it with.

"Miles go away." She told him harshly. "This isn't how we work. We leave our men behind to continue the fight." Miles smiled. "Perhaps we should change that." He finished with her arm and pulled her to her feet.

Scar in the meantime had stopped the bleeding in his arm but he had still lost a lot of blood. He went off and disappeared into the woods until he could finish this dumb game.

Meanwhile Districts 12 and 9 (and Al) continued their earlier search trying to forget about what happened to Rose. Suddenly Ed stopped. "Well what now?" He demanded. "Why are we still in a group. We're gonna have to kill each other eventually!" Winry went up to him. "Not entirely true. I mean in the movie and books they aloud two people to win as long as they're from the same District. So we still have District's 5, 9, 11, and 12. Either one of those teams can win or Al can win. Or one individual from a District can win." She explained. "Yes but they haven't said that yet and you left out Scar." Ed reminded her. "Oh please he'll be dead by the end of the day." Roy said. Al nodded. "Let's just focus on surviving right now." They all started walking again except for Ed he hung back.

After getting a few feet ahead Winry noticed. "Ed? What are you doing?" He was staring at the forest almost like he was trying to look through it. "You go on ahead. I'll catch up in a sec." With that he ran into the forest. "Ed!" Winry called after him. "Ed!" He just kept running away from her. "Let him go." Roy said. Winry turned to him surprised. "He said not to follow him. He's smart he'll be fine."

"Yes but he's also short-tempered, stubborn, and many other things that get him into trouble." She announced and no one could deny that. Winry looked in the direction he had run before taking a deep breath. "I'll be right back." Before anyone could say anything Winry ran off too.

Roy looked at Alphonse. "Were you the only sane one out of that group?" Al just sighed. "Apparently." They looked in the direction the two had taken off in.

Winry stopped in between a group of trees looking for any sign of a red cloak. She heard grunts and thuds coming from in front of her. She ran in that direction. She came up in time to see Ed in a fight with someone. Just then that person grabbed his right arm. There was a weird sound and Ed's arm blew up. The force of the explosion blew back the man's hood to reveal Scar. (A/N: I know he sure gets around doesn't he? :P) Winry couldn't help but remember the last time she had seen his arm blown up. Maybe this was what happened…?

Scar moved to put his hand on Ed's head when he felt a hard object come in contact with his head. He stumbled and fell over. Ed looked to see Winry standing nearby twirling a wrench in her hands.

"Hey Ed. Looked like you could use a hand." Ed glared at her. "I told you not to follow me!" He shouted. "Yeah I can see how that was a great idea seeing as how your arm's busted and your bleeding." She snapped. Ed opened his mouth when Scar suddenly got up only to have an arrow go into his left shoulder. The same one as before so he instantly started bleeding again. Another arrow shot him in the other shoulder and he fell. Winry ran to Ed and pulled him up before running again. Someone reached out from behind a tree and pulled them back before they got to far though.

"Hey brother." Al said. Ed glared at him. "And I told him to stay behind." Winry said. "Yeah, yeah none of you listen what else is new?" Roy asked stepping out. "Who was back there?" Ed gestured to where they had just come from. "Me." They turned and saw Riza adjusting her bow and arrow. "Who else do you know who has aim like that?" Al asked. Ed just started walking again. Winry rushed after him.

"What now? You've been injured." She asked. Ed shrugged. "I'll live." Winry thought. "Remember what our helpers said?" She whispered. "About getting sponsors? You could get medicine." Ed didn't even look at her. "Yeah but we would need to find a way to get that." Winry smiled "Leave that to me." She smiled.

That night as he made a fire Winry walked up holding a canister. She sat down and brushed his hair from his face. He always bled a lot from there so she put some there first. She then put some on the cut on his arm and torso. He looked at her amazed. "How did you…?" Winry cut him off by putting a finger to his lips. "How are you doing without your arm?" She asked. He shrugged it off. "I'll manage." She nodded and set the canister down. She sat beside him and put her head on his shoulder. He looked at her surprised when he felt her nudge him. He looked down to hand to see a note that must have come with the medicine.

Be cute. =^.^= 3

He looked back at her signaling he got the message. She smiled and threw it into the fire. After awhile they put it out and Ed rested his head on top of hers. They both fell asleep like that.

Al in the meantime had been climbing trees when they group broke up. He tied himself to the tree and fell asleep. He woke up when something hit him in the face. It was a parachute with a canister. He opened it to find hot soup. He assumed it was from the sponsors. He smiled and ate only to fall asleep afterwards again.

Roy and Riza had been walking through the woods when they had stumbled upon Havoc and Rebecca. They were shocked the two were still together considering they often didn't get along, but Roy and Riza were happy to see them alive. They ended up camping together that night.

Olivier and Miles ended up in a cave after receiving medicine similar to Ed's.

Ling and Lanfan were hiding in the tree's like Al and were doing the best out of all our tributes except maybe Roy, Riza, Havoc, and Rebecca.

All of our tributes were woken that morning by a cannon. Miles went out of the cave to see who it was as everyone else turned their attention to the sky.

"Scar." They all said at once, even if they weren't together.

* * *

Chameleon52: Is this ever gonna end?

FMAlcheholic: It's been three days.

Chameleon52: So? I'm sure my readers want to move on.

FMAlcheholic: Then hurry up and kill some people!

Chameleon52: You want to put in the two players can win if from the same District rule?

FMAlcheholic: Sure why not.

Chameleon52: And then we play dirty. -Evil grin-

FMAlcheholic: Why do I feel like this will involve fire? Oh yeah you're a pyro-maniac.

Chameleon52: Colonel Pyro-Maniac to you.

Envy: You're Roy?

Chameleon52: I'll explain that later. Hey! Your dead! Go back to DeadLand!

FMAlcheholic: DeadLand? When did we name it that?

Chameleon52: Just now. Now be gone palm tree!

Envy disappears.

Chameleon52: Let's make the announcement.

* * *

Everyone's heads snapped up as their hosts voices rang out. From where they didn't know and were slightly creeped out but decided to ignore it and pay attention.

"_Okay as most of you know in The Hunger Games 2 tributes can win if from the same District._" Came Chameleon52's voice. "_So we've decided to do that in the hopes that this will end faster because we have other dares!_" This was FMAlcheholic now. "_Well good luck and try not to die I guess._" With those final 'encouraging' words from their main host the mic in the studio switched off and our beloved cast members were left alone in the woods again.

xxxxXxxxx

"So who do you think will go next?" Winry asked. Edward sighed. "No idea. So far all that's left is us, Mustang and Hawkeye, Havoc and Rebecca-," Winry cut him off. "Really? I thought Rebecca would have at least practically maimed him to death by now." Ed nodded. "That makes two of us. Anyway, then there's also Ling and Lanfan, Al, and Olivier and Miles."

"They've gotta throw something else out here at us."

* * *

Chameleon52: We've gotta throw something out there at them.

FMAlcheholic: -shrug- Make something up! You can do that you're the author. Plus none of them will really die.

Chameleon52: I got it! Let's play Justin Bieber over the microphone.

FMAlcheholic: Dude that could kill them for real.

Chameleon52: Oh yeah. Good point. Hmmmm. All right I got an idea.

* * *

Everyone was still scattered in their places all over the woods when they heard the sound. It started as a low rumble but soon it became more defined. It was the sound of rushing water.

"Flood." Winry said to Ed. "Seems like they've decided to be original after all." Ed grabbed her hand. "C'mon we should get to high ground." They found a large tree to climb up. As they got to the top they water rushed past them. They held on tight as they watched to see where the other tributes were.

Al was still in his tree in a similar position as his brother and Winry. Roy, Riza, Havoc and Rebecca were still in the clearing. When they heard the sound Havoc and Roy rushed Riza and Rebecca to a tree to climb. They followed closely after. "Why, just why does it have to be water?" Roy complained. Then, as if it was karma, a large wave came up and smashed into him causing him to loose his grip on the tree. Luckily Riza was right by him as always and caught him. She some how managed to keep hold of him and the tree.

* * *

Chameleon52: Girl's got skill.

FMAlcheholic: I'll say. She should let him drown so we can end this.

Chameleon52: You just want to see me die.

Envy: Still haven't explained that.

Chameleon52: I will when we get to the other dares. How many times must I banish you to DeadLand? Be gone!

* * *

The wave hit Olivier and Miles to fast and they ended up getting swept away. They both eventually found something to grab on to but didn't know where the other was. Miles got cut on his side and got a lot of water in his lungs. Olivier's previous wound was in worse shape and she too had water in her lungs.

LanFan got swept away in the current trying to save Ling. Ling was safely in a tree trying to locate his bodyguard.

* * *

Chameleon52: Looks like they were all smart enough to get to high ground. Let's see who lives and who dies.

FMAlcheholic: Hopefully most of them.

Chameleon52: Sadistic much?

FMAlcheholic: Indeed.

3 hours later

* * *

With the water gone the tributes were trying to find ways to make camp in case of another event like the flood.

"We may as well stay in the trees." Riza said to her group. "Here we can use the rope and tie ourselves to it so we don't fall out." She looked at Roy as she said this. Everyone nodded and got to work.

Everyone else did the same and got settled. None of them were shocked to hear the cannons go off.

* * *

Chameleon52: Olivier, LanFan, and Miles. Now that's surprising.

FMAlcheholic: Well you did practically drown them. I'm shocked. I figured you'd use fire but you did the opposite.

Chameleon52: Yeah. Flood was just the first thing that came to my head.

FMAlcheholic: Okay so now all we have is Districts 3, 9, and 12 along with Al and Ling. What now?

Chameleon52: We play with fire.

FMAlcheholic: Of course.

Chameleon52: What? Adele can set Fire to the Rain and Spongebob can make a campfire underwater but I can't burn down my own imaginary forest?

FMAlcheholic: I didn't say that.

Chameleon52: Good. -evil grin- Because that's what I'm gonna do.

* * *

"Ed. Ed! Wake-up!" Winry yelled. Ed shot awake and instantly smelled something awful. "Winry is that...?" She nodded. "Smoke? Yes. C'mon we need to get to higher ground." Ed shook his head. "No good. The tree will just burn to the ground."

"Then what do we do?" She asked. "Not sure. I guess we should get higher for now." With that they began climbing.

Roy was alerted to the fire the second it began. "Seriously?" He asked. "Those girls are jacking my swag." He heard someone move beside him. "Roy you and Havoc don't have swag. Get over it." Riza said. Roy began taking the rope off himself. "Whatever, just wake them up." Riza nodded and did as instructed. Since the fire was far enough away they climbed down the tree and started running know soon that entire part of the forest would burn down.

"Chief you really think we can out run fire?" Havoc asked. "Are you kidding me Havoc? I'm the flame alchemist dammit. Of course we can!" Havoc, Rebecca, and Riza shared a look as the all remembered the flame thrower incident.

Ling was running through the woods trying to see if he could find LanFan when the cannon went off. Even when he saw she died he continued to walk through the woods for no apparent reason. Suddenly he felt really hot and he realized he had wandered upon the fire and practically walked into the flames. So naturally he screamed like a girl and started running for his life. He ended up catching up with Alphonse who was also running.

"Where the hell did the fire come from?" Asked Ling. "I guess their trying to get us out of here faster by killing us all." Al guessed. "What they can't wait for us to slowly die of starvation or disease? I'm about to die from starvation." Ling responded. "Again?" Al asked. "He what does that mean? I thought you were nice Alphonse-oof!" Just then Ling tripped since he wasn't paying attention. Soon the flames caught up to him. "Ling!" Al called. He tried to run back but Ling stopped him. "Don't die over me! Go!" Al didn't listen he ran in a picked him up. "Are you stupid?" Ling asked. "Oh we're only going back to the studio if we die."

After a half hour the flames disappeared into thin air. Another thirty minutes later our survivors learned that Al and Ling didn't both died from the burns and Ling of starvation as well.

* * *

Chameleon52: For the record we sorta took them out of the game and to DeadLand before they died so they didn't suffer terrible deaths.

FMAlcheholic: Because no one wants to hurt Al but he wasn't leaving Ling there to die Forever Alone so -shrug- What can you do?

Chameleon52: So what now?

FMAlcheholic: Go come up with ways to kill the last 5 while I sign off.

Chameleon52: Why don't you? You're the creative one.

FMAlcheholic: Fiiiiiiiiiine.

Chameleon52: Alright next Chapter will rap this up. Wow this took longer than expected. Anyway soon we'll have the winner of our FMA style Hunger Games and can go back to Truth or Dare!

Envy: Oh joy.

Chameleon52: Are you always so depressing and boring?

Envy: No just in fanfics because your all insane bitches.

Chameleon52: See? And this is why I'm letting Emocuppycake34 rape you when this all is over.

FMAlcheholic: There aren't kids reading this are there?

Chameleon52: This is rated T so if they are can't say I didn't warn them.

Envy: You know, while there all doing this Hunger Games thing you dragged us all to see in Chapter 1, you could have done other dares through out this. Half the Chapter would be them the other half would be dares and they could make up their dares when they got back.

Chameleon52: And you tell me this NOW?

Envy: You always sent me back to DeadLand before I could finish!

FMAlcheholic: What is DeadLand?

Envy: A really big room that's completely white.

FMAlcheholic: The portal?

Chameleon52: No that's the room where my sanity is stored.

FMAlcheholic: You have no sanity.

Chameleon52: Hense that room being empty. Now bye readers! Cya later today or tomorrow!

~Chameleon52&FMAlcheholic


	6. 1st FMA Style Hunger Games Winner Is

A/N: All right everyone I have returned! Any way This is the last chapter for our Hunger Games challenge so we will be back to our normal Truth or Dare after this Chapter if not at the end of this one. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own FMA! As most of you can tell if I did I would've killed Rose by now…Oh wait…I did!

Chameleon52: All right! Since we're now down to 3 districts we're throwing everything at them now.

FMAlcheholic: In case you skipped the last chapter we have Ed and Winry, Roy and Riza, and Havoc and Rebecca left. And yes we're all shocked Havoc is still alive.

Chameleon52: Yup. Last chapter we said good-bye to Olivier, Miles, and LanFan who died in the flood and Al and Ling who died in the fire.

FMAlcheholic: Because we're the only people that can create a flood and fire back-to-back.

Chameleon52: Yes indeed. Now let's kill the cast from our favorite anime show!

FMAlcheholic: Aww yeah! How do we do that again?

Chameleon52: Did you really forget your own idea?

FMAlcheholic: Maybe…

Chameleon52: Pay attention then. -Picks up microphone-

Our remaining Tributes groaned as the intercom came on and Chameleon52's voice rang out.

"_Hey everyone. By now you all know who's left and we're down to the wire. So if you turn your attention to that big ass mountain over there,"_ Everyone turned to gaze at the large mountain that had come out of nowhere. _"We've placed items up at the top of the mountain for each District. You all have to climb to the top to get them. Good luck." _With that the intercom went off leaving our Tributes shut off from the outside world again.

Roy and Riza had split up from Havoc and Rebecca leaving all our groups alone.

"Well?" Riza said to Roy. "What do you think?" Roy snorted. "It's pretty obvious. They want us to go up that mountain and they're gonna kill us along the way, or at the top, or the two teams closet to the bottom." Riza thought about it. "Sounds about right but, we're gonna do it anyway aren't we?" Roy shrugged. "Got a better idea?" He asked. Riza shook her head. "Okay then." Roy grabbed the pack they had and stood up. "Let's go."

Ed, Winry, Havoc, and Rebecca had all also come to that conclusion and decided to go up the mountain as well.

FMAlcheholic: Nice.

Chameleon52: Stupid. But nice.

FMAlcheholic: What do you mean stupid?

Chameleon52: They're willing climbing a mountain. Did you see that thing?

FMAlcheholic: Yes I did. I also saw how neatly they're placed. Ed and Winry on the East side, Roy and Riza on the West side, and Havoc and Rebecca in front.

Chameleon52: Yeah…but seriously we need to do something other than have paragraphs of them climbing.

FMAlcheholic: So do something. You're the host.

Chameleon52: You're the co-host! You have to do something too!

Mysterious Person With A Cloak: Will both of you shut up!

FMAlcheholic: Who is that? Scar? Envy?

Chameleon52: No it's my Twin. Take that stupid thing off dude.

Blackthorne: Fine. Sup? And why am I 'Blackthorne'?

Chameleon52: Can I use your real name?

Blackthorne: I don't really care. I just thought I'd stop by.

FMAlcheholic: Hi Twin!

Blackthorne: Hey broski. So what are you two doing?

Chameleon52: You know what we're doing you help me write this.

Blackthorne: I was just being polite. Anyway you have other dares that don't involve those six. Do those.

Chameleon52: About that…

FMAlcheholic: Oh god.

Chameleon52: I need to organize those. I did all the dares I had gotten and then went back to this one and I'm not sure which ones I've done so I need to go back and organize them.

Blackthorne: And by you, you mean me don't you.

Chameleon52: Yes.

Blackthorne: Fine. I'll be back.

FMAlcheholic: Terminator moment.

Chameleon52: Alright, now what?

FMAlcheholic: Are we still using my plan?

Chameleon52: Yes, Ms.I-Wanna-Have-A-Mountain-Goat-Land-On-Roy's-Head.

Blackthorne: Didn't she draw that?

FMAlcheholic: Yes and it was very fancy.

Chameleon52: _Moving on._

FMAlcheholic & Blackthorne: Sorry.

Chameleon52: Roy, Riza, Ed, and Winry are all a good way up but Havoc and Rebecca are still at the bottom.

FMAlcheholic: Fail much?

Chameleon52: You already know what's gonna happen now shut up.

FMAlcheholic: Nyeh.

Blackthorne: Okay I finished with organizing the dares.

Chameleon52: Thanks. You wanna help us?

Blackthorne: I got nothing else to do.

FMAlcheholic: Awesome!

Blackthorne: Now we have some reviews from ChibiNeko13 but they're all for people involved in the game so we'll come back to those.

FMAlcheholic: Who are they for?

Blackthorne: Ed, Winry, Al, and Scar.

FMAlcheholic: Al and Scar are dead though.

Chameleon52: Okay then we'll do those then.

Blackthorne: -Shrug- You're the boss.

Al- Pick your favorite cat. No matter what onii-chan says, you can keep him/her. It's a gift. You can keep it no matter what. If Ed says no anyway, remind him how terrible he is. YOU MUST KEEP THE KITTY.

Al: But brother isn't mean…and he's not here.

Chameleon52: That is debatable and who cares? Go get your cat and if he complains when he gets back you can finish that part.

Al: Okay! -Leaves to find kitty ^^-

Scar- -pulls L from portal-Convince this man that you are not Kira. You have 1 hour.

Chameleon52: Awesome! A Death Note fan FTW!

FMAlcheholic: She officially loves you now. Just so you know.

Chameleon52: I love all my reviewers! But this one made a Death Note reference…and L is amazing.

Blackthorne: Can you just do the dare?

Scar: Who is this guy?

L: I am L. I'm trying to find Kira.

Scar: Who is Kira?

L: Kira is a mass murderer. He has killed thousands of convicted criminals. In addition when we brought in FBI agents for surveillance he killed them as well. It's obvious he can kill with nothing but a name and a face. But there is a second Kira who can kill with just a face.

Scar: I'm not the person you're looking for.

L: Can you prove that?

Scar: Well I am a murderer but I kill State Alchemists and with this array on my arm here.

L: I see. And what does that array do?

Scar: Deconstructs matter.

L: So it deconstructs human cells so it basically blows people up.

Scar: Pretty much.

L: Interesting. But you could still be Kira.

Chameleon52: Give him some more information on Kira.

L: Well we have determined he lives in Japan and finds out his victims names and faces from watching the news stations on TV.

Scar: Okay I didn't understand a word you just said.

L: What?

Scar: What's Japan and what's TV?

L: Is he serious?

FMAlcheholic: -Nods- He lives in Amestris. They're back in like the 1900's before TV and computers.

L: So they live in an alternate reality?

FMAlcheholic: Yeah. No Japan or anything. Amestris in our world is Germany.

L: I see. Well then you are not Kira. I should leave now and find the real Kira. Good-bye.

Chameleon52: Bye L! Come and visit again sometime! Blackthorne give us an update on our Tributes.

Blackthorne: Ed and Winry, and Roy and Riza are about half way up. Havoc and Rebecca are still really dragging. They're closer to the bottom.

Chameleon52: That's gotta be hard. The closer they get to the top the icier it gets.

FMAlcheholic: Indeed.

Blackthorne: How much longer do you wanna wait?

Chameleon52: Until someone's ¾ of the way up.

FMAlcheholic: Let's check in on them.

"Riza!" Roy called to the person beside him. "Are you sure this is safe?" Riza pulled him forward, towards her before he fell. "Not if you keep going like that. Plus this was your idea to do this." She reminded him. Roy groaned. "It seemed like a good idea at the time!" Riza rolled her eyes-not that he could see it- and sighed. "Sir you really need to start thinking things through!" Roy just kept climbing seeing as he couldn't just wave her off. "Remind me later about my stupidity okay?"

"Alright!" Riza called as she continued up. Roy stared at her.

"I was kidding!"

-At the same time-

"Ed keep moving!" Winry yelled over to him. "This was your bright idea now come on!" Ed glared at her. "My idea? We both agreed on it!" They both moved forward another few feet. "Well, I'm definitely regretting that now!" She said. Ed continued moving up the mountain. "No turning back now Win." He reminded her. "Sadly I'm well aware of that." She said following right behind him. "We're almost a third of the way there. Don't worry we can do it." Ed said flying up the next few feet of the mountainside.

-At the same time-

"Oww!" Havoc said turning back to Rebecca. "What was that for?" He rubbed the back of his head where she had hit him.

"For thinking climbing this mountain was a good idea. We're not even half way up!" She complained. Havoc gritted his teeth. "Well, _excuse me_. In case you've forgotten we're up against Flame, Fullmetal, The Hawks Eye, and Winry. Of course they're farther ahead than us." He informed her as if she forgot. Rebecca hit him again.

"Then try harder!" She demanded. Havoc turned to her. "You know you can do something too! We're on the same team!" He shouted at her. They continued to argue as they went up the mountain.

Chameleon52: Wow. Moody much?

FMAlcheholic: Who?

Chameleon52: All of them. Jeez.

FMAlcheholic: Agreed. It's pretty funny though.

Chameleon52: Oh absolutely. Anymore dares before we finish this?

Blackthorne: Nope. That was all from ChibiNeko13.

Chameleon52: All right we'll do the dares from everyone else next chapter.

FMAlcheholic: Ed, Winry, Roy, and Riza are ¾ of the way up and Havoc and Rebecca just made the half way mark.

Chameleon52: Okay, go ahead and do it.

FMAlcheholic: Yay! -Pushes big red button-

The Tributes felt the ground (mountainside) shaking and looked up. Ed, Winry, Roy, and Riza saw a large pack of something coming towards them. They realized it was a large pack of mountain goats heading straight for them. They scrambled to cover themselves from the attack but it was difficult. They were almost to the top of the mountain so it was icy and cold. The wind was blowing hard and they were exhausted.

They managed to dodge most of the mountain goats and avoid getting hit. Until one landed n Roy's head that is.

"Roy!" Riza called as he fell. She caught him and the goat hopped off his head. "Are you alright?" She asked. Roy groaned. "No Riza. A mountain goat just landed on my head and it felt great. Don't be ridiculous of course I'm not alright." Roy put a hand to his head. "This sucks ass."

"Indeed, but I think this is where they plan to finish this whole thing." Riza remarked. "I don't see how." Roy said.

Just then they all heard a loud rumble. They gazed back up at the top of the mountain to see a large white mass moving towards them.

"Oh…" Riza said.

"Shit…" Roy continued.

"It's…" Ed added.

"An…" Winry commented.

"AVALANCHE!" They all yelled together. Everyone scrambled to get cover from it but it didn't work. The snow moved quickly and soon covered the cameras sending live feeds back to the studio as well.

After it was over they had the chopper go out and see if it could see anything, but none of our Tributes appeared.

Blackthorne: So…they all died? Really? We went through 3 chapters of this and they all die?

Chameleon52: That wasn't the plan.

FMAlcheholic: Yeah, did something go wrong? I thought it was planned perfectly.

Chameleon52: It was. That's why I don't get it.

Ed: Don't get what?

Chameleon52: How are you here?

Ed: We're all here. –Gestures to Winry, Riza, and Roy who are all standing behind him-

Blackthorne: …How?

Roy: Well considering we just came out of a room with Yoki, Scar, Envy, Lust, Maria, Denny, Olivier, Miles, Rose, Hohenhiem, Ling, LanFan, Al, Mie, Breda, Fuery, Buccaneer, and Falman I assume it was because we just 'died'.

Riza: I can't believe you buried us under snow.

Ed: I can't believe a mountain goat landed on Colonel Bastard's head. –Laughs-

Roy: Why you little-

Winry: Wait a second!

FMAlcheholic: What? What is it? What's happening? My God!

Chameleon52: Calm the f*** down FMAlcheholic! What's up Winry?

Winry: When Roy listed off everyone in that room-

Chameleon52: The empty void where my sanity would be kept if any existed.

Blackthorne: That for this fic you named 'DeadLand'.

Winry: Yeah that. There were 24 Tributes in all but Roy only named 18. He didn't count us so that's four more so 22. We're missing 2 Tributes.

Chameleon52: She's right! But wait a second. That means…

FMAlcheholic: The plan worked! Havoc and Rebecca won!

Chameleon52, FMAlcheholic, and Blackthorne: YEAH!

Blackthorne: But where are they?

Havoc: Right here.

Chameleon52: How'd you get back?

Rebecca: Your friend with the weird accent brought us back.

Elizabeth: Hey! My accent isn't weird!

FMAlcheholic: That's your British friend?

Chameleon52: Yup. This is Beth.

Beth: Hello. Chameleon I got to go so I can't meet everyone.

Chameleon52: Where you off to?

Beth: Silly-string war. Toodles.

Rebecca: Random. But yeah, she flew the chopper and found us, then brought us back here.

Winry: How did you survive the avalanche?

Havoc: While we were frantically trying to find cover from it we found a small cave in the mountainside and got in there. Since we were still half way down the mountain we had the time to do so. Then we just dug out.

FMAlcheholic: Wow. The plan really did work just as we wanted it to.

Chameleon52: Yes it did. All right everyone the first ever Fullmetal Alchemist Style Hunger Games winners- Jean Havoc and Rebecca Catalina!

FMA cast: -Cheers and applauds-

A/N: Alright, finished the Huger Games challenge. I hope you all enjoyed reading it. I'm already working on next chapter so stay tuned! I also want to point out that I think you're all psychic or something.

FMAlcheholic: Yeah, especially LeFay Strent. You know you're lucky to have regular reviewers.

Chameleon52: I know and I love my reviewers! But yes somehow you all knew we would make Havoc win. In fact LeFay Strent put it like this:

Wow, and here I thought Al was gonna win it...It'd be funny though if Havoc won it. Everyone would look at him and be like, "O.o How the hell did that happen?"

FMAlcheholic: Well know you all know how the hell that happened.

Chameleon52: Yup. Well I better go back to writing. Oh but first to keep you up to date on what I'm working on:

M.T.C.T.L. Chapter 7- 60% Complete

T. Or D. Chapter 7- 10% Complete

Dumb Blondes Chapter 2- 80% Complete

Gallagher Fic- 30% Complete

Chameleon52: That's all. Cya later!

~Chameleon52 & FMAlcheholic


	7. The LONGEST Chapter EVER!

A/N: Well it's been awhile but I'm back! This would've been up sooner but I got grounded.

Ed: Well whose fault is that?

Chameleon52: I'm sorry! I know it was mine!

Ed: Calm yourself.

Chameleon52: Oh. Sorry. Yeah I also got sucked into watching Fruits Basket so, yeah. There was that too.

Ed: So you'll take a break from torturing us to torture them?

Chameleon52: Of course not. You guys come first.

Ed: Crap.

Chameleon52: Anyway I still don't own the FMA cast or Fruits Basket cast. If I did Kyo would be locked in my basement, I mean ponies!

Ed:…

* * *

The LONGEST Chapter EVER! (With a hint of 'Oh God Why? O.o)

Chameleon52: Hey all!

FMAlcheholic: Hi.

Roy: Where's the other host?

FMAlcheholic: Who?

Roy: You know. That dude that was here and was helping you two out and-

Chameleon52: -Eyes glowing dark purple-

Roy: Is she okay?

FMAlcheholic: You pissed her off.

Roy: That explains the glowing eyes and the glare but what did I do?

FMAlcheholic: Just don't mention him again and you'll be fine. How'd you know about him anyway? You were in the Hunger Games.

Roy: -shrug- We all talk after the show.

Chameleon52: This is a show? Huh. Awesome. Speaking of the Hunger Games it's finally over so here's what's gonna happen. Ever dare we haven't done up to the Hunger Games- we're doing now.

FMAlcheholic: Every single one? Whoa. Are you sure we can do that?

Chameleon52: All of them. Whether we can or can't isn't an issue. We're doing it. Prepare yourselves because this will be the longest chapter ever.

Ed: Oh God.

Chameleon52: See? Ed's so worried he's become religious.

Ed: No I haven't.

Chameleon52: Shush. Now we left off at ChibiNeko13 since we only did the ones for Al and Scar.

Ed: Why does Al have a cat?

Chameleon52: ChibiNeko13 gave him one.

Al: Please brother can I keep it?

Ed: Al no. You know that.

Chameleon52: Remember the dare.

Al: No I'm keeping it.

Ed: Al get rid of the cat.

Al: No! You're so mean brother! You never let me have anything!

Ed: Al come on-.

Al: No! All I want is a kitty and you're too terrible to let me have one! You're not even human brother! You don't care!

Ed: Alright! You can keep the cat!

Al: Yay! And I'm sorry brother. The dare was to tell you how terrible you are and keep the cat no matter what.

FMAlcheholic: Al you're too nice. He wasn't supposed to know.

Al: -Plays with kitty-

Chameleon52: Moving on.

Ed- Dress up like a neko. Complete with ears, tail, whiskers and sparkly eyes. Walk around the city at night. Watch the fangirls go crazy! -Muhahahaha!-

Ed: No way in hell!

Chameleon52: We're not really giving you a choice.

Winry: Here. –Pulls out Neko costume box-

Ed: Winry!

Winry: Calm yourself kitty boy. –Puts ears, tail, and whiskers on Ed-

Ed: How do you plan to put sparkles in my eyes and- OW!

Winry: Like that.

FMAlcheholic: I have opened the magical portal of wonder and sorcery!

Chameleon52: Thank you FMAlcheholic. Now go on out there Ed!

Ed: You'd have to kill me.

Chameleon52: That can be arranged.

Ed: O.o –Jumps through portal-

FMAlcheholic: Should we watch?

Chameleon52: It is fangirls but then again someone has too.

Ed walked through the quiet streets. There was no one around. He stopped and sighed. "They were trying to worry me. Pfft. What would the fangirls even be doing out at this time?" Just then he heard a loud shriek. He turned around looking for someone in trouble but only saw a large mass of people.

No. Not people. Girls. Fangirls. In Team Edward Elric shirts. They screamed again and rushed after him. Ed screamed for a completely different reason and took off, the girls close on his heels. Eventually they caught up to him.

Several large crashes, screams, and rants from Ed were heard in the studio. Our hosts looked away from the portal and occasionally glanced back at it.

Chameleon52 and FMAlcheholic: Ooo. Oh. Ouch. That's gonna leave a mark. How does that do that kind of damage? They took his underwear without removing his pants…

Ed: SHUT-UP AND HELP ME! –Runs back through portal- Close it before they come back! –Portal closes- I hate you all.

Chameleon52: You sound like Envy.

Ed: Shut-up. –Emo corner-

Chameleon52: Oh well. He'll be okay later. Next!

Winry- To make up for my last dare, you may have this tool belt -gives awesome tool belt with over 20 different pockets- This is a truth. On a scale of 1 to Manga, how awesome is it? :D

Winry: Awesome! You're forgiven. Hmm. Let's be honest nothings as good as manga but this is very close! I love it. Thank you ChibiNeko13!

Chameleon52: That's all from ChibiNeko13. Who's next?

FMAlcheholic: PokePyro.

I came to this city to play a card game! And by the way did I just run over a Kuriboh?" "No, it was only Jaden." "I think I broke my coccyx..." "OH WALK IT OFF YA MARY SUE!"  
Heh. Couldn't resist finishing it...:3"

FMAlcheholic: Nice job bro.

Chameleon52: Well done. I love it when my reviewers know WTF we're talking about.

EHEM! So now I'm an official sidekick, I need a cool motto thing to recite. IT IS SIDEKICK LAW!  
I promise to be a faithful, psychopathic, sadistic sidekick, and never shall I try to possess those who are unworthy! Hereby do I, PokePyro, swear by my derpy Magikarp to always follow the mad bombing rules. Also if I do get in jail, you have to bail me out. I AM NOW WORTHY  
(Oh, and Envy? Sorry about the accent thing, it was my friend's idea... she was reading FMA for the first time, and she gave everyone a weird accent...same to you, Winry...I APOLOGIZE FOR ANY PERMANENT SCARRING AND/ OR MINOR CASES OF SERIOUS BRAIN DAMAGE)  
(DON'T SUE ME)  
(I'M BROKE)

Chameleon52: Umm...I think they'll be fine. That sounds funny. XD Dude we should do that after this.

FMAlcheholic: Make them all talk in stupid accents?

Chameloeon52: Yes! I wanna hear British Roy!

Ed: Like Winry doing British Lust?

Chameleon52: Yes!

FMAlcheholic: What?

Chameleon52: Voice actor's thing. I'll explain in the A/N. Moving on now.

FMAlcheholic: xFullmetalSoulx.

Someone needs to dare Winry to hold Ed down and dump milk down his throat... xD Poor Ed. I'm sorry for my insane mind.

Winry: I love your reviewers.

Ed: I don't.

Chameleon52: How can you hate your fans?

Ed: Like this.

Roy: You'll thank them later.

Ed: What do you mean by th-

Roy: Trust me you will.

Chameleon52: Winry do the dare.

Winry: Gladly. –Pins Ed down to the floor and holds his wrists over his head- This good?

FMAlcheholic: Here's the milk. –Hands over a gallon of milk-

Ed: O.o I have to drink all of that?

Winry: I guess. Can I get a funnel?

Ed: Roy I don't see why I would thank anyone for this.

Roy: I'll tell you in a minute.

Ed: You bastard tell me now- ack! –Starts choking on funnel-

Winry: Sorry. -Holds it out of his throat a little. Starts pouring milk- Stop gagging so much! Jeesh its milk not acid. –Ed finishes the milk-

Ed: To me it is. Not answer me Colonel Bastard.

Roy: I know Ed it's so terrible to have your girlfriend straddling you.

Chameleon52: Roy! As much as I agree with you lets talk to Ed about this afterwards.

Roy: Hey it's rated T for a reason right? Plus he's wearing leather pants. We all can tell he knew it. Plus both of their faces are red.

Everyone turned to look at Ed and Winry. Both of their faces resembled Ed's cloak.

Winry: How about we move on?

Chameleon52: Sure. Who's next?

FMAlcheholic: Fangirl of teh FMA.

Lmfao great chapter! Winry- I'm not really a fangirl more like super stalkeryish, give me the guys I like otaku. Theres a difference ;)

Winry: Whatever you say.

Chameleon52: Hey isn't that what we are?

FMAlcheholic: More or less. Knock out the give me the guys I like otaku thing. I told you we're just really informed.

LanFan- Wolves nice touch ;) I taking one now -takes wolf- I will name you Luna.

LanFan: Thank you. Hey you can't just take my savage beasts like that! Oh well. Have fun.

Just one dare today.  
Roy- Travel to the land of pokemon as a ponyta and try to survive for 2 months. And you have to remain uncaptured the whole time. And you are allowed to evolve but no help from humans, Kay?  
Okay bye! Come Luna! -Rides away on Luna-

Roy: What?

Chameleon52: Don't look at me. Pokemon is not my thing.

FMAlcheholic: You hate pokemon.

Chameleon52: I know. It's stupid (Don't hate me! I'm entitled to my opinion!). I assume Ponyta is a pokemon and everything else I get.

Roy: I don't.

Chameleon52: Just go around and don't let anything capture or kill you. Oh. That's very fitting.

Roy: What?

Chameleon52: I just looked up a picture of Ponyta. It's a pony with a flaming mane and tail.

Roy: Okay I'll do it. –Turns into Ponyta- Well. This is…peculiar. –Portal to Pokemon World opens up- I go through there?

Chameleon52: Yes. –Pushes him through-

FMAlcheholic: -Reads above- Pokemon World? You really know nothing about Pokemon do you?

Chameleon52: -Pupils start to glow purple- I just said that didn't I? Now shut-up about it and let's move on.

Riza: What about Roy?

Chameleon52: Figures you'd worry. He'll be back in two months.

Riza: What about his dares?

Chameleon52: Ugh fine. –Roy appears again in normal form-

Roy: Hey! What am I doing here?

Chameleon52: You'll leave at the end of the chapter.

Roy: Fine. What's next?

Chameleon52: Cometflarez.

Envy- I love you *Hugs wither you like it or not* Your so awesome, and id want to be your side kick too but then we'd probably be hurting Edward and he's my top favorite while your second so over rules you so it would just be best to avoid that whole situation by not doing abating want even though I really want to...Anyways, I have a dare just for you *Hands over a spikes bat* Go beat up father and hohenheim and see how long their philosopher stones lasts.

Envy: Even my fans pick Ed over me.

Ed: Sorry but I can't help being so good looking. Girls just love leather.

Winry: Yeah right. And you sound like Roy.

Roy and Ed: O.o no. Just no. Never again.

Winry: what do you mean 'Never again'?

Envy: Who cares? I finally got a good dare. All right! –Picks up bat- Where's that bastard?

Ed: Over there and I want to watch.

Chameleon52: -Tosses Ed a video camera- Go nuts you two.

Ed and Envy: All right! –Runs off to beat up Hohenhiem-

FMAlcheholic: You sure that was a good idea?

Chameleon52: Honestly bro you know as well as I do they would've done it anyway.

FMAlcheholic: Yeah.

But I'm bored and feel sadistic today so I'm having several characters in this one. Riza, Roy, Pride, Envy, Edward, Alphonse, Greeling, and...Uhh Winry. I dare you into a paintball match to the deaaathhh *Cough* well not death-death. More like until the insanity hits or your called out. Whichever first. You get hit by paint 3 times and your out, you can forms teams but only one is the winner in the end so yeah. And. that should be about it. Wait, no alchemy. Considering Riza and Winry don't have it, none of you can use the magical doohickey things that homunculi have or alchemy. Have fun with that.

Ed: Do your reviewers enjoy having us run around like idiots trying to kill each other?

Chameleon52: I guess. Anyway I've decided to make this a team challenge for no apparent reason. I've decided to split you up by gender.

Winry: but there's only-

Chameleon52: The guy's team will be Roy, Greeling, Alphonse, and Pride. The girl's team will be Riza, Winry, Ed, and Envy.

Ed and Envy who finished killing Hohenhiem: HEY!

Winry and Riza: LOL

Ed: Are you for real?

FMAlcheholic: There is another option.

Envy: What is it?

Chameleon52: Team 1 would be Ed, Al, Winry, and Greeling. Team 2 would be Roy, Riza, Pride, and Envy.

Ed: I like that one better.

Envy: I say they both suck.

FMAlcheholic: Just pick one.

Envy: Why do I have to do this? I'll kill you all.

Chameleon52: You can't kill me or FMAlcheholic and we'll throw you to the fangirls if you don't shut-up. Now go. –Transports all involved in the dare to a paintball match arena-

FMAlcheholic: How many arenas do you have?

Chameleon52: Remind me to count them later. Anyway I had the teams picked at random and it picked the first one so here are our teams!

Ed, Winry, Al, and Greeling stepped out in red. Roy, Riza, Envy, and Pride stepped out in blue.

Havoc: So we have a Red team and a Blue team.

Chameleon52: Well our team captains are Ed and Roy,

FMAlcheholic: No surprise there.

Chameleon52: Ed's color being Red we made that his team color and Roy's just blue. Anyway let's watch you kill each other again so, let's go!

Al: Um, wait a second, what are the rules?

Ed: There are no rules Al, it's a paintball match. Just hit the other team with a paintball. If you get hit jut lay down and pretend to be dead.

Chameleon52 and FMAlcheholic: 3, 2, 1 GO!

Everyone on Ed's team dived for cover considering Roy had the Hawk's Eye on his team. It was smart thinking considering the place they had previously been was covered in paint.

"Brother you guys go and I'll cover you." Al whispered. "Al you're gonna get hit." Winry said. Al (somehow) shrugged. "Just go." Ed shrugged and motioned Winry and Greeling forward. They took off running and could hear Al behind them. They managed to get into a good position before Al was hit and 'died'.

"Where the hell did they go?" Envy demanded. "They were smart using Alphonse for cover." Riza stated. Envy rolled his eyes. "Whatever, Pride any idea where they are?" Pride glared at him. "I'm working on it now shut up you stupid palm-," Pride was cut off by paintballs hitting his back. Sticking with the game he fell over and was silent immediately. Envy turned around. "What the hell-?" Paintballs hit him in the chest and he copied Pride. Roy and Riza saw the Red team was up in the rafters. Riza aimed and shot. She hit Greeling who skillfully jumped down and played dead.

"Where'd Ed and Winry go?" Roy asked. "I don't know but watch out." She said. "Yeah, yeah. Right back at you Lieutenant." He said. "I'm not the irresponsible one here and-duck!" Roy looked up and she pushed him down. Paintballs rained down on them. Riza fired some shots in their direction and ended up getting hit. One of Ed's remaining team members fell so Riza did hit someone.

Roy knew he was up against only one of Ed's team so it was probably Ed himself. 'This should be easy.' He thought to himself. He started walking towards where the shots had come from when he felt something hit him in the back. He turned to see it was a paintball. Before he could say anything Chameleon52 transported them back to the studio.

Roy: I can't believe the shrimp got the best of me.

Ed: What are you talking about? Riza got me.

Roy: Then who was the other person with you?

Chameleon52: And our paintball match winner is The Red Team thanks to our champion Winry Rockbell!

Envy: Now that's surprising.

Riza: Yet no one was surprised to find out you raped her.

Chameleon52: Or did he?

Envy: What?

Chameleon52: Nothing. It's another one of my fics. Anyway here's the last dare from Cometflarez.

Alphonse- My friend likes you, and I do too. So, because you're so nice, I got you a Kitty! His name is Skittles, mostly cause he kept stealing mine. His name is like a code, so you can pretend you don't have him and pass it off as wanting candy! Because who doesn't want the sugary...sweet...snacks. Yummy...Anyways, have fun with him.

Alphonse: Aw I'm glad you like me! He's so cute! Hi there Skittles. Thank you Cometflarez!

FMAlcheholic: You forgot one bro.

Chameleon52: I did?

This is so funny; maybe we should put Havoc into a dog suit and maybe will manage a date.

Havoc: Oh God. –Sweatdrops-

Chameleon52: That's a great idea! Maya!

Maya: What?

Chameleon52: Put Havoc in a dog suit and send him to the park.

Maya: Not even gonna ask. –Grabs Havoc- C'mon. It's easier to just do it.

Chameleon52: Our next reviewer is-

FMAlcheholic: ME! Yes. It took us long enough.

Chameleon52: Oh God. Brace yourselves.  
Ed- Start a Minecraft account. After playing for a week or two, complain about how real life isn't like Minecraft. Then, start alchemizing random things to make them look like Minecraft blocks.  
Al- Travel to Xing on foot and find May. After finding her, make a speech that starts out sounding like you want to propose to her, then finish it by saying: 'I was trying to find a good Xingese takeout place for Brother. Can you help?'  
Winry- Dress up as Bakura and walk around saying that you're trying to find gay people with your Gaydar©.  
Don't tell them why, if they ask.  
Riza- Swing upside down from the monkey bars in a random playground. Anyone is allowed to come up and tickle you. No guns, and you must last for 5 minutes.  
Roy- Find the mightiest tree in a forest, and attempt to cut it down with a haddock (type of fish). If you succeed in chopping the tree down, you can do anything to anyone for the next 10 minutes; or you can dare anyone to do anything.  
Forever Alone Guy (Havoc)- Cover yourself from head to toe in peanut butter, then take a pleasant stroll through the crowded streets of Central. If any random people lick you, ask them out on a date to a fancy restaurant. If possible, make it a one-night stand.  
Okay, that's it. Have fun writing that!  
FMAlcheholic

Ed: What is Minecraft?

Chameleon52: I expected this and I have no idea either.

FMAlcheholic: I'll help him with that.

Ed: You're gonna leave me alone with her?

Chameleon52: Chill we're not fangirls. Go on. The Video Game Room is that door with the Xbox X on it. –FMAlcheholic and Ed leave- Al?

Al: But that's mean!

Chameleon52: Take it up with FMAlcheholic.

FMAlcheholic: -From the Video Game Room- We are BUSY!

Chameleon52: See? Now do it.

Al: Okay.

-Time skip-

After almost a week of traveling Al had made it to Xing. He spotted May and rushed up to her. "May!" He called out. She turned around and practically glomped him when she saw who he was. "Alphonse! What are you doing here?" She asked smiling up at him.

Al took a deep breath. "May, I came all the way here on foot for one reason. I needed to see you but I just couldn't wait for you to come back to Amestris." May's eyes were wide and Al continued. "You see May, there is something I need to ask you." May gasped. "Really?" Al nodded. "May, there is only one reason why I would travel all the way down here on foot. That's to see you and ask you this one question."

"Yes Alphonse?" May said trying to make him hurry up. Al sighed and looked her in the eye. "I was trying to find a good Xingese takeout place for brother. Can you help?" May jumped onto him. "Oh Alphonse of course I will-! Wait, what?" she demanded looking at him angrily. "Uh…I guess you can't." He said weakly. May went into hysterics and started crying. "I'm sorry May! It was a dare! Besides we all know if I really needed to know that Ling would be the one to ask."

Ling: It's true.

Chameleon52: Poor May. And I guess poor Al too. Winry you're next.

Winry: Who's Bakura?

Bakura: Me.

Chameleon52: When did you get here?

Bakura: When the blonde girl said my name.

Chameleon52: I see. Well I guess we'll need Maya again. Speaking of her I wonder what happened to Havoc.

Jen: Come here and find out. –Everyone goes into Computer Room-

Maya: Conveniently Chameleon had a HavocCam.

A feed came up on the center screen of Havoc hiding on the roof of a building from a large mob of female dogs.

Havoc: You know guys, when I said I wanted to find a lady I meant a human lady.

Chameleon52: Whoops. Bring him back. While we do that dress Winry up as Bakura.

Maya: Why do I feel like FMAlcheholic is responsible?

Winry: Because you have amazing senses. Let's get this over with.

Maya: Sure. Last time I saw you I made you look fancy and now I have to dress you as Bakura. A shame.

Chameleon52: Just do it. Oh one more thing. –Takes Bakura's Millennium Ring- Here.

Bakura: Hey-!

Chameleon52: You'll get it back.

Maya: Here you go. –Pulls Winry back out dressed as Bakura-

Riza: That's scary.

Chameleon52: Yeah. Maya's got skill. All right get out of here Winry. –Winry is transported to a random place in Amestris-

A random guy walks up to Winry. "Hi." He said. Winry nodded at him. "Hey" She said playing with the Ring. "What are doing there?" The guy asked referring to the Millennium Ring. "Trying to find Gay people with my Gaydar©" She replied. The guy looked at her funny before slowly backing away.

Chameleon52: Let's hope she has fun with that. Next up is Riza.

Riza: There isn't even a playground here.

Chameleon52: -Snaps- There is now. –Points at playground over in the corner-

Roy: Did you just steal my snap?

Chameleon52: Roy we've been over this before!

Roy: We have?

Chameleon52: -Facefall- Riza go do the dare.

Riza: -Gets up on monkey bars- Say when.

Chameleon52: 5 minutes starting…now!

Riza hung upside down. "If tickling doesn't kill me all the blood going to my head will." Chameleon52 turned to Roy. "How ticklish is she?" Roy smirked. "Very. Watch." He walked up to her. Riza glared at him. "Don't. You. Dare-Ah!" Roy started tickling her like crazy. Havoc ran up to him. "Awesome!" He said tickling Riza's side. "Havoc!" She yelled before her laughter interrupted her. "You're both- Hahahaha- dead when- hahahahaha- this- hahaha- is over. Hahahahahah."

Chameleon52: 3 minutes left! You can do it Riza! Her face is so red. XD

Breda: You think going up there with them would be a bad idea?

Chameleon52: -Shrug- You'll never get another chance.

Breda: Good point. –Joins Havoc and Roy-

Chameleon52: Is anyone filming by any chance?

Beth: Carter you should know by now- we're always filming.

Al: Your name is Carter?

Chameleon52: No that's my OC's name that represents me. –Turns back to Riza- 2 minutes! Hey did anyone ever check on Ed and FMAlcheholic?

FMAlcheholic: He's fine. He's playing Minecraft.

Chameleon52: Raise your hand if you're scared. –Everyone's hand goes up. Including Roy, Havoc, Breda, and Riza.- Thought so.

FMAlcheholic: Oh shut-up!

Chameleon52: My fanfic bro. Anyway where was I? Oh yeah, 1 minute! We'll check in with Ed after Roy and Havoc's dare.

Roy and Havoc: What?

Chameleon52: 30 seconds!

Riza: Knock it off! HAHAHAHA!

Chameleon52: Time!

Riza dropped down from the monkey bars and grabbed Roy and Havoc.

Chameleon52: Wait until after. Roy! Here you go. –Tosses him a haddock-

Roy: I have to chop down a tree with this? In ten minutes?

FMAlcheholic: Not just any tree the mightiest one in all the forest.

Roy: How will I know which one that is?

Chameleon52: I'd assume it's that one with the sign by it that says 'The Mightiest Tree In All Of This Forest'.

Roy: Ooooh! –Inspects tree- Are you serious? This thing is the size of Gluttony!

Chameleon52: Just do it. You have ten minutes starting…now!

Roy: -Starts chopping down tree with fish. Or trying too-

Chameleon52: FMAlcheholic watch to make sure he doesn't cheat. Havoc! Here. –Gives him 5 jars of peanut butter-

Havoc: This seems kind of creepy.

Chameleon52: It's supposed to. Here's a butter knife and there's the bathroom. –Points at door at the end of the hall- Go nuts.

Havoc: Okay. –Leaves-

Chameleon52: Jen! When he leaves pull up the HavocCam again. Oh and check up on Winry too. I'm gonna get Ed back. –Goes into the Video Game Room-

Chameleon52: -Unplugs the TV-

Ed: Hey!

Chameleon52: the dare was for you to play for a week or two and it's over a week so times up. Time to re-join reality Ed. C'mon. –Pulls Ed up and leads him out of the room-

Ed: But Minecraft is more fun than reality.

Chameleon52: Is it more fun than Havoc covered in peanut butter?

Ed: Yes.

Chameleon52: Well you're gonna see Havoc covered in peanut butter. Jen! Anyone lick him yet?

Jen: No but someone almost called the cops on him.

Chameleon52: Nice. FMAlcheholic! How's Roy doing?

FMAlcheholic: I don't know how but he is actually chopping down a tree with a haddock.

Ed: You know I was about to question why Colonel Bastard was hitting a tree with a fish but then I remembered who was in charge here.

Chameleon52: Aw love you too Ed! –Hugs Ed- Anyway that's impressive. Tell him he has 6 minutes.

FMAlcheholic: Kay!

Jen: Someone licked him!

Ed: Really?

Chameleon52: Let's check it out.

Breda: Wow. She's actually not bad looking.

Chameleon52: Who would've thought? Now he has to ask her to a fancy restaurant.

Jen: I'll turn the audio on.

Havoc: So would you like to go to a restaurant with me tonight for a date?

Girl: OMG YES! –Licks him again-

Chameleon52: Yeah…that's creepy. Bring him back while I check on Roy. He's only got 3 minutes left.

FMAlcheholic: This is crazy; he's almost chopped this thing down.

Chameleon52: O.o Good God, WTF? He might actually chop it down.

FMAlcheholic: How much time is left?

Chameleon52: About 2 minutes.

Roy: Shut-up! –Hits tree with fish again-

CRACK!

Chameleon52, FMAlcheholic, and Ed: TIMMMBEEEEEEEEERRRRR!

Chameleon52: He did it. He actually did it! And with a minute and 13 seconds left!

FMAlcheholic: IKR? But where's Ed?

Ed: Right here. –Holding the haddock-

Chameleon52: Why do you have that?

Ed: -Claps- -Haddock turns into a Minecraft box-

Chameleon52: -Facefall- I'm going to ignore that. Roy since you chopped down the tree you can make someone do anything or dare someone. If it involves Riza and MA things let me know now.

Roy: I was just gonna dare her to be my girlfriend.

Chameleon52: Okay I can allow that.

Riza: What?

Roy: Score!

Chameleon52: Let's keep going. Next is

Maru-LOL this is funny X3  
Dares!  
Ed, Al, Roy, Armstrong, Riza, Oliver, and anyone else who want to join-Burn and destroy all yaoi and yuri stories

Winry- Can you tell me how to torture a boy, if they're mean to me?  
May-Teach Al, how to be a 'very bad boy' (?)

Ed, Al, Roy, Armstrong, Riza, and Olivier: YES!

Chameleon52: Anyone else want to join in? There is a lot out there.

Envy, Ling, Winry, Havoc, Hughes, and FMAlcheholic: Us!

Chameleon52: We're allowed to join in? Sweet! I'm in! All right people grab your weapons and lets move out!

FMAlcheholic: Wait! What if we come across fangirls and fanboys?

Chameleon52: We'll have to eliminate them too.

Ed: Then let's do it.

Everyone: YEAH! –Rushes out to destroy yaoi and yuri-

-Silence-

Beth: They could take awhile. Let's see. Winry left but May is still here.

May: Al's not.

Maya: Yeah but that means you can figure out what to say to him. I'll help since their gone.

Beth: Me too. And since their gone and I have Chameleon's credit card- Ice cream for everyone on her!

Chameleon52: We're back! Whew that yaoi and yuri multiply like crazy.

FMAlcheholic: But we did it. It probably won't last for long but who cares right?

Chameleon52: Right! Now Winry you're up!

Winry: Well it helps to know their weakness. For example Ed's would be milk, my wrench, and me crying. You just sort of blackmail them with it. If not you have to make them afraid of you. If they're afraid of you they won't bother you to begin with. Don't show fear make them be afraid. Anything else feel free to ask, or I'll come there and kick ass for you.

Chameleon52: You're nice Winry now May and Al-hey. Where are they?

May: Right here. Maya and Beth were helping me.

FMAlcheholic: Oh God. Good luck Al.

Al: Uh…okay. –May leads Al away-

Chameleon52: That boy's a goner.

Ed: Al can't be bad there's no way. Not trying to be mean to my brother but come on. He's a suit of armor.

Winry: Kids got a point.

Al: Sup.

Everyone turned to look at Al. He looked more like a bad gangster than a bad boy.

Ed: What did I tell you?

Chameleon52: You're not very good at that May.

May: I know but I tried. I like sweet Al not bad boy Al anyway. –Hugs Al-

FMAlcheholic: Aw that's sweet. Anyway there are some truths too.

Natsumi: Okay, Maru's on the dares, and I'm on the truths!  
Ed-How does it feel like to be, short?

Al-Why do you like cats so much?

Winry-Why do you always hit Ed with a wrench? Can you use something else?

Hughes-Why are you always blabbing about your daughter? It gets annoying.

Maru: *hits Natsumi with a baseball bat on the head*

Natsumi: *rubbing her head* Ouch! What was that for?

Maru: *stuck her tongue out* in Kaede-San's Fic, Hughes is my step daddy, so you can't insult him, as long as I'm still around!

Natsumi: *sighs* Fine, that's all, bye!  
Maru: Bye!

Ed: I'M NOT SHORT! EVERYONE ELSE IS JUST FREAKISHLY TALL!

Winry: Ed why didn't you send me a post card from Egypt?

Ed: What?

Winry: Because it's obvious you're drowned in De Nile (denial).

Ed: Haha very funny.

Chameleon52: Burn Ed. Admit it.

Winry: I told you he's in denial!

Ed: Just move on! Al?

Al: Because they're so soft and sweet and fluffy. And they cuddle up against you and purr and they're just really cute. =^.^=

Winry: It was the first thing I grabbed the first time I hit him. I just kind of got attached to it. It's easy to carry and since I usually travel to see Ed when he breaks his arm I have my tools. I guess I could use something else but Ed and I are perfectly happy with the wrench.

Ed: I wouldn't say happy.

Winry: I could use a hammer.

Ed: I think we'll stick with the wrench.

Hughes: It's not blabber. I just have the most adorable daughter in the world. Who wouldn't want to show off her cuteness? You're just jealous you haven't seen her pictures aren't you? Here look this is the summertime edition. Blah, blah, blah, etc.

Chameleon52: Bye Maru and Natsumi! Thanks for reviewing.

FMAlcheholic: Next is Lefay Strent.

Chameleon52: Yes we did go all Candy Mountain on you BTW. :P

My reactions: *dances around the room* YEAH! YEAH! FUCK YEAH! YEAH!  
Havoc won! Hahaha! That just made my day.  
So, I've got a dare for the wacky hosts. Send any character on a magical journey to meet their voice actor.  
GO GOATS!

FMAlcheholic: Thank you. The goats were my idea.

Chameleon52: The landing on Roy's head idea was mine. XD Anyway who should we send?

FMAlcheholic: I say Roy. Then him and Travis can sit around and stroke each other's massive egos. And we can get them to perform Roy's 'I'm The Flame Alchemist' rap.

Chameleon52: True chiz. All right Roy. You're going to meet Travis.

Roy: Awesome. Now?

Chameleon52: No we'll send you out at the end of the chapter and you'll come back at the beginning of the next one.

Blackthorne: When's he going to be Ponyta?

Chameleon52: He'll leave for that at the beginning of next chapter when he gets back.

FMAlcheholic: I thought you two were mad at each other.

Chameelon52: We made up. Besides everyone has to participate in our longest chapter! I made Beth, Maya, and Jen come! They were just my editors that had cameos.

Beth: She's taking this seriously. Anyway we have just two reviewers left.

Maya: Hatsune Miku 4 Ever and Sushi Hawkeye.

Jen: First up is Hatsune Miku 4 Ever's dares.

Hai I love this! It's so awesome! Well here are the dares!  
Winry-beat the sh!t out of Greed with your wrench!  
Ed- go into a world where everyone are cows and they try to make you drink milk!  
Al: Slap a kitty!  
Well that's all! Oh and call meh Miku!

Chameleon52: Glad you like it Miku! Winry?

Winry: Gladly. –Beats the shit out of Greed with her wrench-

Greed: Why?

Chameleon52: Because Miku said too. Winry, you can go ahead and kill him.

Winry: Okay then. That might take awhile.

Chameleon52: Okay. In the meantime bye-bye Ed!

Ed: What? –Sucked into portal- NO!

Jen: Here I brought a portal able screen to watch the EdCam on.

Ed had fallen into a large field and hit his head. He got up slowly, rubbing the back of his head. When he looked up he realized he was in his worst nightmare.

Cows surrounded him.

He stared, wide eyed as they grabbed milk and began to chase him. "AH!" He screamed as he tried to run desperately for cover.

Chameleon52: Eh. I'm sure he'll be fine. Al your turn!

Al: No! I could never! Not in front of Skittles and Mr. Fluffykins watching!

FMAlcheholic: You named the cat ?

Al: Yes.

Chameleon52: Here. –Takes Skittles and - You can have them back after you do your dare.

Al: Okay. –Slaps random kitty- I'm so sorry kitty!

Chameleon52: Man of steel. Here. –Gives back cats-

Beth: Okay now last but not least is Sushi Hawkeye!

Blackthorne: Which in case you forgot is the one that dared you all to participate in The Hunger Games.

Maya: Which was fun and all.

FMAlcheholic: But it went on for too long. It got kind of stale.

Jen: Three chapters. Which is why we tried to think up different stuff for it.

Chameleon52: Don't be mean to the reviewers! It wasn't Sushi Hawkeye's fault it was their fault for not dieing faster!

Yay, Hunger games are over! And my prizes for the lucky pair of winners:  
for Havoc, I dare Roy to not steal his girlfriends and to give him dating advice. And no Roy, you can't give him faux advice. That will sabotage his date or something. Bad.  
For Rebecca, well, do you or do you not have feelings for Havoc? If yes, a date is in order! Your dream date shall be set up wherever you want, whenever you want. All expenses shall be taken care of by Mustang.  
Hey, don't glare at me Roy.  
And my regular dares.

Ed- I dare you to take care of a goldfish. If it is happy and healthy within a week, you shall have a prize. If not, a punishment. :)  
Al- I give you a bunny. Because I remembered the two rabbits that our dog ate. :'(  
Riza- a tazer to keep the staff in order. Close range but greater damage. Do you like it? :)  
Roy- I dare you to do all the paperwork in Central HQ in one day. Or it's Riza's tazer.  
That's all for now.  
Oh! And thanks, Chameleon52, for actually going through all you receive cyber goods and treats and stuff.  
Bye!

Roy: I'm dating Riza now anyway. As far as dating advice goes, he has that date with that creepy chick after this is over. I'll give him some tips before I leave to meet this Travis guy who's apparently me.

Havoc: You're a real pal boss.

Rebecca: Yeah. I guess. If it's all on Mustang then yes a date is in order.

Roy: Are you serious?

Havoc: Wait do I still have to go out with that weird chick?

Chameleon52: Yeah but just blow it on purpose. As far as Roy paying I have the feeling he's broke but this is why I own a 5 star restaurant.

FMAlcheholic: You do?

Chameleon52: It's a fanfic bro. I own the world. We're in my own little realm now.

FMAlcheholic: I see.

Ed: I have to take care of a fish?

Chameleon52: Yes. Here you go. –Hands Ed a bag with water and a gold fish inside- And there's a pet store over there that Jen will take you too.

Al: Aww it's so cute! And I'm sorry to hear that. I shall take good care of this bunny. Hey can I go to the pet store with brother to get bunny and kitty stuff?

Chameleon52: Sure. –Jen takes the brothers to the pet store- Riza.

Riza: Awesome. I always wanted a tazer. Mainly for Havoc.

Havoc: -Sweatdrops-

Roy: Are you serious? I don't think this person likes me!

Chameleon52: Too bad. Sweet! Cyber goods, treats, and stuff! And there's enough for my co-host and helpers!

FMAlcheholic, Blackthorne, Maya, Beth, and Jen: Thanks Sushi Hawkeye!

Chameleon52: Alright well that's the end of the Longest FMA Games Part One- Truth or Dare! I hope you all enjoyed your dares and didn't fall asleep reading this. I felt like I needed to make it up to you all so here you go! Just so you know when typing this I used Times New Roman and 10 font and this is 11 pages long.

FMAlcheholic: Damn bro.

Blackthorne: There was a lot to catch up on.

Chameleon52: Yup. Oh and I've heard as many of you have that lots of stories are being deleted for stupid reasons and there are petitions going around. I would like to inform all of my readers that if ANY of my stories are taken down I'm leaving Fanfiction. I'll let you all know if I do and if I decide to use a different website to upload my fics. That's all.

FMAlcheholic: Bro I think you killed them.

FMA cast: -Souls coming out of their mouths-

Chameleon52: They're just tired. The girls can take care of that. –Maya, Beth, and Jen collect the souls and put them back into their bodies- See?

Blackthorne: That really was the longest chapter.

Chameleon52: Yes it was. Oh and about the 'British Lust' thing, Winry's voice actor originally tried out for Al and Rose (Winry wasn't an option when they first do tryouts) and she got a call back to do Lust of all people. The director had her perform Lust in a dialect so- British Lust!

FMAlcheholic: You find the weirdest stuff on Youtube.

Blackthorne: Hey you aren't forced to watch with her.

Chameleon52: Whatever. Anyway that's all for us and the longest chapter. Keep sending in dares and truths and we'll keep doing them. In the meantime,

FMAlcheholic: Have a good summer.

Blackthorne: Stay cracktastic.

Maya: Fly with ducks.

Beth: Eat a sandwich.

Jen: Watch anime.

Chameleon52: And read the fanfics from crazy fans like yourself about it!

Everyone: Cya next time!  
(Word count- 7,554)

~Chameleon52, FMAlcheholic, Blackthorne and Co.


	8. I'm BACK!

A/N: Okay after last chapter I thought I'd take a minor hiatus on this story which basically just meant I was writing other fanfics so there will be more frequent updates from me now so stay tuned and thanks for sticking with me!

Ed: Help any of you people out there who are crazy enough to read this! She's holding me hostage! We are located at-

Chameleon52: Edward if they're crazy enough to read this why would they help you end it?

Ed: Dammit!

Chameleon52: Anyway blah, blah, blah, FMA isn't mine on with the show!

Chameleon52: Guess who's BACK?!~  
Ed: Oh,  
Roy: Shit,  
Riza: Run,  
Alphonse: For,  
Winry: It!

Chameleon52: Hold it! /Everyone freezes/ I have an announcement for you guys.  
Ed: /Hesitantly/ Which is?  
Chameleon52: I'm moving you guys into a mansion! /Points out window at gigantic white mansion/  
Winry: Um, why?  
Chameleon52: Because I care about you guys. And I'm bored. And I remembered I have that giant mansion with like 500 rooms, 10 pools- two of which on the roof, 6 hot tubs- again one on the roof. Plus all the surrounding land- the field, forest, and all those buildings that'll be shown later will be perfect for the dares.  
FMA Cast: /Sweatdrops/  
Chameleon52: Moving on there are dares to be done. Speaking of the ones that took place 'after' last chapter because I had to figure stuff out will take place at the end of this chapter. Now, bring on the co-hosts! /Doors open and FMAlcheholic and Blackthorne walk in/  
Blackthorne: No. No, no, no.  
Chameleon52: What?  
Blackthorne: I told you I want a name change.  
Chameleon52: Oh yeah so from here on out Blackthorne is gonna be called Death the Kid52  
FMAlcheholic: Why 52?  
Chameleon52: To keep with me since he's my boyfriend. That's why your just you.  
FMAlcheholic: Because I'm Fantastic!  
Death the Kid52: Okay then we ready to get started.  
Chameleon52: First welcome our assistants. /Doors open again and Beth, Maya, and Jen walk out/

Maya: Assistants? Aren't we insulted.  
Chameleon52: Never mind that let's get moving!  
Jen: First dares are from Maruki Shitoichi.  
Maru- This is A VERY LONG chapter...  
Natsumi- (-_-")  
Maru- No dares, and truths  
Natsumi- Just have barbecue party  
Maru- That's all  
Natsumi and Maru- Bye

Chameleon52: I'm so sorry! T-T We had so many to catch up on and we decided to make it a big event!  
FMAlcheholic: Define _we_.  
Chameleon52: Bro you were totally cool with it. You enjoyed it too! But actually it was our idea. /Looks at DeathTheKid52/  
DeathTheKid52: /Shrugs/ Seemed like a good idea at the time.  
FMAlcheholic: Alright you two. You heard the darers there are BBQ parties to be had!  
Chameleon52: She's right let's move! /Transports FMA Cast outside where there are picnic tables, blankets, grills, and about 70 tables full of food/  
FMAlcheholic: Wow. You do have too much time on your hands.  
FMA Cast: /Nods and sweatdrops/  
Chameleon52: I told you! And they have a huge cast! Now you guys /points at cast/ go eat, mingle, and party. Beth is up there being the DJ.  
Beth: /Up on the roof of the building next to the lawn with a microphone/ You know it!

Chameleon52: And if there's a dare for you Maya and Jen here will pull you out.  
Maya and Jen: Damn straight.  
Chameleon52: Thanks for the unnecessary comment there girls. Moving on! DeathTheKid52 I'm putting you in charge of reading the dares.  
DeathTheKid52: Next is Guest of Red.

Wow 7,554 words that's a lot but I read one that was so lonnnnnnggg! Anyway the story or my favorite 'torture the character we all know and love' show is amazing!

Have Sebastian from Black Butler here and let him talk to sweetie Al here about cats.

Ed: How was your little trip in cow land? You, my friend, can have one pass on a dare. I'm cruel but you have to drink five gallons of milk and go to a pit of fangirls for five days with out using alchemy at ALL!

Roy you do the same as shorty over here about the fangirls.

Kimbly blow up every single thing that's in your sight you hear me? Go crazy!

To every one except Kimbly RUN LIKE YOUR LIFE DEPENDS ON IT BECAUSE IT DOES! *Evilly laughs* MRAHAHAH-*coughs* Anyway Guest of red over and out.

Chameleon52: Aw thanks

FMAlcheholic: We try our best.

DTK52: And it works.

Ed: Evil. Woman! /Points at Chameleon52/

Chameleon52: Hey now. /Looks at Ed hard before turning to Al/ Get your kitty while Beth gets Sebastian.

Beth: YES! /Jumps through portal and comes back out with Sebastian and Ciel/ Yeah they're a package deal so we got Ciel too.

Chameleon52: /Shrugs/ Fine by me. Sebastian. Go over there and talk to Alphonse about cats!

Sebastian and Ciel: /Look confused/  
Chameleon52: Don't question me. /Eyes glow purple/

Sebastian and Ciel: /Snap out of it and walk over to Al. Sebastian sees a black cat and picks it up. He begins talking to himself and then Al joins in and they have a weird conversation while Ciel looks on awkwardly/

DTK52: That's lovely. That right there. Oh lord.

Chameleon52: I know. /Looks up at large screen displaying the review/ Well Ed?

Ed: /Frozen in fear at the memories/

FMAlcheholic: Let's just show it. Can we show it? Show it!

Everyone turns their attention to the large TV screen behind the hosts. An image appears of fields full of grazing cows, standing around peacefully. Suddenly we hear Ed's screaming as he falls from the sky onto a bale of hay. He gets out trying to get the straw off him when he sees all the cows.

"AHHHHHHHH!"

"MOOOOOOOO!"

He then began running away as fast as he could. Which bear in mind is extremely fast. However, with so many cows he was easily caught. And by caught we mean trampled on as they laughed at his fear. Edward stood up and looked around to make sure there were now more cows. When he did this he saw a very large thing behind him. "Shit…" He mumbled as the large glass of milk toppled over, sweeping him away in a sea of opaque, white liquid, that was secreted by a cow.

Chameleon52: Wow…

FMAlcheholic: Holy bijeebus.

DTK52: That poor child.

Chameleon52: /Shakes her head/ Such a shame. Any-who! Ed there's five gallons of milk on that table there.

Ed: NO!

Winry: /Lifts wrench very slowly/

Ed: /Runs over and downs the milk in two minutes/

DTK52: Is that healthy?

Chameleon52: /Shrugs/ Edward! Roy! Front and center!

Ed and Roy: /Do as told and salutes/ Yes, Sir!

Chameleon52: Beth! How we doing on the fangirls?

Beth: /Standing at the door with a flaming katana in one hand and a pizza in the other/ It's all good!

Chameleon52: Alright men go and do not fail me!

Ed and Roy: Sir yes Sir! /Run screaming battle cries towards the door/

FMAlcheholic: /Whispering/ They're screwed. They know this right?

Chameleon52: /Shrugs/ Guess they feel lucky. One way or another it'll be funny. /Both watch intently/

Beth: /Steps out of the way making the doors open at the last second/

Fangirls: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Ed and Roy: /Freeze/Look at each other/ What are we doing?

Fangirls: EEEEEEEPPPPPPP!

Ed and Roy: AHHHHHH! /Runs the other way only to get caught by the fangirls/

Chameleon52: Alrighty then. We're just gonna shut the doors and not see what happens next. Now watch as Jen and Maya illustrate this airline like safety monologue.

Jen and Maya: /Walk out and stand in front of the cast/

Jen: Now in the event of an emergency we need everyone to remain perfectly calm and evacuate from the main area we are currently in. There are exits on the left and right side of you in the front of the room here and two more in the back. Thank you.

Maya: /Looks at everyone in a bored/angry way/ In other words- When we let Kimblee out get the f*ck out and run like hell because your lives depend on it.

Chameleon52: Thank you ladies.

FMA cast: /Question marks looks/

Chameleon52: /Flashes the dare on the screen/ KIMBLEE!

Kimblee: /Laughs evilly and walks out/

FMA Cast: Oooohhhhh!… AHHHHH! /Runs like hell for their lives/

Hosts: /From the safety of a different room/ Told you so!

-Time Skip-

Several hours later after Kimblee was captured by the backstage crew our hosts walk back out to find the entire recording studio is completely gone.

Chameleon52: Damn….

BTK52: You can say that again.

FMAlcheholic: Shit. What do we do now?

Chameleon52: Let's try this. /Snaps/Studio reappears unharmed/ Huh. It worked!

FMAlcheholic: Dude your fic has the best powers. /Grins evilly/

DTK52: And now they're getting ideas. /Looks at the cast/ You all may want to run again.

FMA Cast: /Sweatdrops/

Chameleon52: Moving on! Now if everyone would look up at the board to read the next review. No dares but I like to feature all my reviewers because I love you!

Damn...when I read that chapter title I has like ha! No way! Then I looked at the side scrolly thing and it was tiny -.- so it turned into a holy shit am I actually gonna read all of this? HELL YAH!  
RawR cuz for some reason I can't change the name out from Guest *sniff sniff*

Chameleon52: Ugh! I hate that stupid thing that won't let you change it from Guest. And I really appreciate all of you that read that entire thing. I was on the phone with FMAlcheholic while typing it and we had a blast. /Smiles/

FMAlcheholic: Oh yeah. It's just like: "How many pages is it now?" "10." "Holy bejeebus."

Chameleon52: /Laughs/ Okay now we move onto LeFay Strent's dares! I'm excited!

Ed: We aren't!

DTK52: He's mad you had him go missing.

Chameleon52: Was not planned! Jeesh. Read the board!

Eeeep! I love Fruits Basket!  
Who knew Ed and Envy could find something to bond over? Beating up their dad!  
Ed- spend a day with the hosts from Ouran Highschool Host Club

Ed: I wouldn't call it 'bonding' per say…

Envy: It was fun though.

Ed: Yeah I'll agree with that.

Chameleon52: Ed and Envy just agreed to something after bonding. Bro hit me I'm dreaming!

FMAlcheholic: /Slaps you/

Chameleon52: Ouch! Ohmygod it's not a dream! Weird!

DTK52: Just read the dare.

Chameleon52: Oh right! /Reads dare/ Oh my God… That's it! /Runs into a different room/

Ed: Should we be scared?

DTK52 and FMAlcheholic: /Look at each other/ ….Yes.

Chameleon52: /Comes out with a large object/ This is a portal that can bring anyone from anywhere here.

FMAlcheholic: And we're using that to send Ed to the OHSHC world or vise versa?

Chameleon52: No. I'm going to use it to bring LeFay Strent here. /Turns portal on/

DTK52: Um…Cam. I think that's kidnapping.

Chameleon52: I can't hear you over the sound of my awesomeness! /Bright, blinding flash of light. When it goes away LeFay Strent is standing beside Chameelon52/ YES! /Hugs LeFay Strent/

LeFay Strent: That was weird but hi! Why am I here?

DTK52: She's very happy with you.

Chameleon52: I love everyone who loves the same things as me and is fun! So not only are you here for that but you're my first continuous reviewer on TWO of my fics. Therefore you can be featured here if you wish. Now push that button and bring in the Host Club!

FMAlcheholic: The more people she recruits the more scared I get.

LeFay Strent: /Pushes portal button and in addition to the bright flashes rose petals go flying everywhere/

OHSHC: Welcome.

Chameleon52: Oh no. We are not in the Host Club room we are in my studio. You are off the clock.

Kyoya: Should I call my family's police for kidnapping?

Hikaru and Kaoru: Yeah this doesn't benefit us.

Hunny: Do you have any cake?

Mori: /Silent/

Haruhi: I should be studying…

Tamaki: Why hello there young lady. To what do we owe the pleasure of your company?

Chameleon52: /Fangirl scream/ Sofuckinghappyrightnowohmygo dohmygodohmygod!

DTK52: You see what happens when the Host Club is involved? Fangirls.

FMAlcheholic: No! /Grabs Chameleon and shakes her/ Bro you cannot leave me for the fangirls! Stay with me!

Chameleon52: I'm good! /Takes a deep breath/ Now Ed before I send you off the FMA Cast and OHSHC Cast have a lot of the same voice actors, sooo… Ed, Roy, Ling, Bido, Winry, Scar, and The Truth! Get over here! /Said characters do as told/ Okay now, Ed and Tamaki you're both Vic Mignogna so at any given time I might try to glomp you and it'll probably be Tamaki.

Ed and Tamaki: /Look at each other then at Chameleon/ We're the same person?

Chameleon52: Yes! Move along now! Haruhi! Winry! You're both Caitlyn Glass. That means in two shows Vic and Caitlyn play the cannon pairing which I find cool. Then Ling you're Hikaru and Bido's Kaoru. Have fun with that. Scar is Kyoya and they're Sebastian too so make with that what you will readers. Finally Roy you and Mori are Travis, which makes Roy the quiet, strong guy. I have no clue how Vic and Travis ended up as these characters but okay! Finally Hunny you're the Truth. Not creepy at all.

FMA and OHSHC Casts: /Talking and arguing/

Chameleon52: I'd love to do more here but there is no time! So Ed and my wonderful Ouran Host Club get your asses back through the portal! /Kicks them all out/

DTK52: I think that went very well.

Chameleon52: Oh shut up. I'm a very loving person!

FMA Cast: THEN LET US GO!

Chameleon52: No! We have more dares! LeFay Strent go ahead and read the next one.

LeFay Strent: Okay. /Looks up at the board/ From Fangirl of teh FMA

Fangirl of teh fma here. This chapter was beautiful with all its violence and other stuff. I'm sorry I made the pokemon dare difficult for you..  
Greeling will you go on a date me, please?  
Okay that's all bye-bye.

Chameleon52: Don't sweat it. I said anything goes. Oh! Speaking of Jen! Do we have the footage of Roy in pokemon land?

Jen: Putting it on the screen now!

A scene pops up showing the pokemon setting with nothing much going on. A portal appears in the air and screaming is heard. A large object falls from it onto the ground, groaning. The portal seals back up and disappears as said object pokes his head up.

Roy: Oh god…

Pokemon Roy gets up and starts going around hesitantly and jumping at everything like a frightened little girl-

Roy: Do I have to be described like that?!

Chameleon52: Well that's what happened.

Roy: Do you even know what your doing?

Chameleon52: No so any Pokemon fans don't kill me over this. I warned you! This is not my forte!

Anyway, just as he lets his guard down random Pokemon nerds (no offense intended, again) jumped out and ambushed him.

"Aw shit!" Roy said as he began running as fast as he could. The other people continued to chase him as Roy tried to avoid being captured. Hours later he had finally escaped when they found him again. "Are you kidding me with this?! Dammit Chameleon!" He started running again as Chameleon's voice came from nowhere.

"Don't hate the player hate the game! Mwahahaha!" After that the feed went dead and the screen went back to displaying the reviews.

DTK52: You know Luke's a Pokemon nerd…

Chameleon52: NOW you tell me. /Glares/

DTK52: Sorry… /Shrugs/

FMAlcheholic: I'll just read the next review now… From Thebestgamerintheuniverse

I love it. Ok for Ed I dare him to be locked in a room with over eight thousand kittens that look like Armstrong and act like him for an entire week. What it's like 3:300 am here and I just came up with that. Oh and Winry I dare her to go one year without seeing automail or touching it or being around it and her wrench. And the last ones for Roy. I dare him to live in a swimming pool that's filled with maple syrup for the whole chapter. :) Could you make that happen?

Chameleon52: You bet we can! Okay FMAlcheholic you take Ed, DTK52 we'll both take Winry, and LeFay you get Roy. If you're here might as well join in. Okay let's go!

FMAlcheholic: /Grabs Ed and drags him towards a door/

Ed: I didn't sign up for this!

FMAlcheholic: Too late now. /Shoves him in room/

Ed: NO! THE SPARKLES! I AM NOT A CULLEN!

Chameleon52 and DTK52: /Each grab one of Winry's arms/ Let's go Rockbell.

Winry: /Clutching her wrench/ NEVER!

DTK52: /Takes the wrench/

Chameleon52: /Takes her tool belt/

Chameleon52 and DTK52: /Push her into a room and shut and lock the door/

LeFay Strent: /Snaps and a pool of maple syrup appears/ Whoa awesome! Mustang!

Roy: Oh no fucking way.

Chameleon52, DTK52, and FMAlcheholic: /Run up and knock into Roy pushing him over into the pool/

Roy: AHH! I hate you guys!

Hosts: /Laughing and taking pictures/

Hughes: /Runs over with his camera/ I'm not missing this!

Roy: HUGHES!

Chameelon52: Oh great job guys. Now we check in on Ed in one week.

-One Week Later-

Chameleon52: /Opens the door/

Ed: /Runs out at the speed of light and slams the door shut/ FREEDOM!

Chameleon52: Now we wait for Winry.

-One Year Later-

DTK52: Why me? /Opens the door/

Winry: /Runs out and attacks DTK52 before running over to her automail table/

Chameleon52: That's why.

Roy: Still in this pool!

FMAlcheholic: You're supposed to be!

Chameleon52: Last dare! jinx1999 take it away!

I dare envy to go to central and throw skittles on by passers while yelling taste the rainbow

Chameleon52: Awesome!

Envy: No.

FMAlcheholic: Rainbow!

Envy: No.

DTK52: Taste it!

Envy: No.

LeFay Strent: You boring square.

Envy: Thank you.

Chameleon52: Do I need to bring in EmoCuppyCake34?

Envy: /O.o/ NO MA'AM! /Grabs some skittles and jumps through the portal/

Chameleon52: Shout-out to EmoCuppyCake34! Love ya! Anyway Jen! Live feed please!

Jen: Way ahead of you.

Envy drops from our lovely portal and onto the ground near an alley grumbling about 'these damn truth or dare shows'. He stands up and starts walking around. When he reaches a busier part of town he opens the bag of skittles and takes a deep breath.

"TASTE THE RAINBOW BITCHES!" He yelled as he walked down the street throwing skittles. '_Why am I not running out of skittles dammit?' _He thought. 'Because it's a magic bag of skittles that never runs out." Chameleons voice came through his head. _'You dirty bitch.'_ He thought. "Hey now. Language. Mwahahaha."

Eventually some angry parents began to chase him through the streets as he continued to fling skittles.

Chameleon52: And on that lovely note we'll end this chapter. /Smiles/

FMAlcheholic: Thanks to all the reviews that are as weird as we are.

DTK52: We love you because you love us!

LeFay Strent: And thanks for featuring me guys!

Chameleon52: Anytime. And remember. Every day is National Chaos Never Dies Day! At least it can be if you try! Bye everyone!

~FMA Fan Clan


End file.
